I Do
by BrittLovesSan
Summary: Santana Lopez is a well-known wedding planner who falls in love with Brittany Pierce. However she doesn't realise the true identity of the woman she loves until it's too late...or is it too late.
1. Chapter 1

"Ok I want you Gabrielle on flowers, Jason make sure that the cameras are set up correctly, Ellen come with me because you need to sort the bride's hair, Artie I want you to get the sound system up and running for the band and John get those seats in place" Santana tells her team. "Now let's go guys" she says clapping her hands to motivate them and they all rush off to carry out their tasks. "Ellen this way please…like now" Santana demands.

"Yes Miss Lopez" Ellen replies while quickly following Santana.

"Sophie why are you here?" Santana asks completely confused as to why one of the stylists are running around and not getting the wedding party dressed.

"The best man has spilled coffee down his tie so I need to find another one" Sophie rushes out, slightly nervous under Santana's intense glare.

"Coffee!" Santana shrieks. "Who allowed coffee anywhere near the suits and dresses?" she asks angrily.

"I don't know Miss Lopez" Sophie replies quietly.

"Well just hurry up and sort the tie out" Santana tells her. "I need as many people all dressed and ready to go as soon as possible."

"Yes Miss Lopez" Sophie says before rushing off to sort out the tie situation.

"Ellen, let's go" Santana says while briskly walking to the bride's room where she is getting ready. Ellen follows as quickly as she can behind Santana. "Now do you remember the hairstyle the bride picked out?" Santana asks in a slightly patronising tone. Santana is completely grateful for all the work her staff do and really appreciates their efforts but when it comes to the wedding day she can get slightly nervous that she comes across more demanding than she means to. All her staff respect her enough to know she doesn't mean it personally and is only trying to keep things on track. However they do know that she is the boss so there is a level of authority Santana has over them which is why she prefers to be referred to as Miss Lopez rather than Santana.

"Yes I remember Miss Lopez" Ellen replies.

"Good, let's make sure the bride's hair is absolutely perfect" Santana says just as they arrive at the hotel room. She knocks on the door once before walking inside as the bride was expecting them. "Now Ellen I need you to be on hand when the photographer is here as well to make any little adjustments on the hair for the photographs" Santana tells her.

"No problem Miss Lopez" Ellen nods.

"My-my, don't you look beautiful" Santana smiles while taking a seat next to the bride, Michelle. "Stephen is going to be blown away" she tells her.

"Thank you" Michelle smiles back. "How is everything coming along?" she asks.

"Everything is going to plan, don't you worry" Santana reassures her. "I have it all under control."

"Ok, good" Michelle sighs in relief.

"So if there anything you need or any little adjustments you need me to make" Santana asks, internally hoping nothing has to be changed but offers to make sure Michelle is happy with everything so far.

"No everything seems fine so far but I'll let you know" Michelle replies.

"Ok, no problem" Santana says while standing up. "Ellen is going to get started on your hair now but I'll be back to check on you soon" she says before exiting the room. She just reaches the reception hall to check everything is good there when she notices Artie making his way out of the doors at the other end of the hall. "Excuse me!" she shouts while running over to him. "Where do you think you're going?" she asks.

"The bathroom, is that a problem Santana?" he asks with a bit of an attitude.

"Yes it's a problem and how many times do I have to tell you, it's Miss Lopez" Santana replies angrily. She and Artie have been friends for many years so it's partly the reason he got a job at her company but nevertheless Santana prefers to be addressed as Miss Lopez regardless of who is working for her.

"Yeah-yeah" he brushes it off. "I'll only be a minute or two so calm down" he tells her while proceeding to the bathroom anyway.

XXXXXXXX

"Ok camera 1 roll and camera 2 prepare for the arrival of the bride" Santana says into her headset while standing at the back of the room where the ceremony is taking place. Once the cameramen are ready, Santana then heads out to the entrance of the hall. "Ok all the guests are in place and the groomsmen have taken their place next to the groom so that just leaves you ladies left" Santana tells Michelle, the flower girls and the bridesmaids.

"Ok" Michelle nods before taking a deep breath to compose herself.

"So are you ready" Santana smiles while asking the bride.

"Yes" Michelle smiles back.

"Ok in you go flower girls" she tells the two four year old little girls but they don't move. "Wakey-wakey girls, come on let's move those little behinds" Santana tells them and they start giggling while walking. "Oh goodness" Santana mutters into herself while rolling her eyes. _Bloody kids, who needs them_ she thinks to herself. The bridesmaids shortly follow the flower girls under Santana's instruction. "Ok now is your moment" she tells Michelle who smiles before linking arms with her father and begins slowly walking down the aisle.

* * *

Two weeks later (Thursday 2nd October 2014)

Santana is currently in her office sitting in front of her computer organising a seating plan for another wedding that is coming up shortly. She just gets the last name in place when there is a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she shouts while lifting her head to look over at the door. Two seconds later and her receptionist Emma walks into the room.

"Your next client is here now Miss Lopez" Emma tells her.

"Oh goodness is that the time" Santana says while looking at her watch. "You can just send her right in" she says before closing the document she was working on and bringing up another one full of notes for her next client.

"No problem" Emma nods before leaving the room and goes back to the waiting area to get the client.

"Good afternoon Miss Berry, you may come through now" Emma says smiling while showing the lady to Santana's office.

"Thank you" the lady smiles.

"Miss Lopez, this is Miss Berry" Emma says introducing the young lady to Santana.

"Good afternoon, please take a seat" Santana says while politely smiling.

"Thank you" the lady smiles.

"That will be all Emma" Santana says dismissing her receptionist who then promptly leaves.

"So Miss Berry you're here because you want me to plan your wedding" Santana says while leaning her elbows on the desk and clasping her hands together.

"Yes that's right" the lady replies. "You can call me Rachel though" she says smiling.

"Ok, Rachel" Santana smiles back. "So what normally happens is you tell me all about you and your fiancé and then I will come up with some ideas for the wedding based on that and then we'll take it from there. We'll just start with a nice and easy meeting today" Santana says.

"Ok that sounds cool" Rachel nods.

After an hour or so of Rachel telling Santana about the types of things she likes and what she wants for her wedding they finally call it a day. "So I'll get back to you by the end of the week and we can schedule another meeting and discuss what I have come up with so far" Santana says.

"That sounds good to me" Rachel replies.

"Ok well if you see Emma at the reception she will take a note of the dates you're free so I know when we can schedule another meeting" Santana says. "I'll see you again soon" she smiles.

"Bye" Rachel says before leaving. Santana then gets back to work working on the arrangements for the wedding she had started earlier that day.

XXXXXXXX

Santana is walking through the park on her way home from work. _Oh my god, there is dog mess everywhere. What kind of place is this? _Santana thinks to herself while frowning at the ground. _Every bloody day I walk through here I swear a dog does its business right in front of me, I mean dear goodness_. Santana once again thinks to herself.

Meanwhile in the other direction there is a blonde woman taking a dog on a walk…but to be precise she is on a bike with the dog pulling her with the leash wrapped around the handle. She is cycling casually as she listens to her iPod with her earphones securely in her ears blocking out any noise.

"Oh my god woman watch where you are going because I am not moving or else I'll end up in dog mess" Santana mumbles aloud as she notices the blonde woman cycling towards her. "Move" she says loudly, just about screaming. However the woman doesn't seem to pay any attention as she is listening to her music quite happily. "Oh my god" she screams before almost colliding with the woman on the bike. A split second before the bike hits her, someone tackles her to the opposite end of the path out of the way of the bike.

"Are you alright?" the tackler asks.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing?" Santana asks angrily. "Get off me you idiot, I am covered in grass stains and my designer boots are all covered in mud and don't even get me started on the state of my…" she is interrupted.

"Shush!" the woman who tackled her softly says while smiling.

"Why are you smiling?" Santana asks annoyed.

"Because I saved you from that woman and dog from crashing into you and all you can think about is grass stains and designer gear" the woman states.

"Well anything would have been better than you landing on top of me so move before I call the cops and get you arrested for assault" Santana says glaring at the woman.

"Wow relax" the woman says holding her hands up in defence. "I saved you and this is the thanks I get."

"You better get off me fast or 911 will be dialled on my cell quicker than you can say anything else annoying" Santana says raising an eyebrow in anger.

"Ok" the woman laughs. "Ok jeez" she says while getting off of Santana.

"Thank you" Santana says before going to stand up. Before she can even move the woman holds her hand out.

"Here let me help you up" the kind woman says.

"Fine" Santana sighs while taking the woman's hand and the girl helps her up. Once she is on two feet again she smooths out her clothes and picks her bag up off of the ground.

"Look I am sorry but I was jogging along and seen that idiot of a woman not paying attention and you didn't look like a woman who wanted to jump into dog mess or get run over so instinct kicked in and I pushed you out of the way" the woman tells Santana.

"Well thanks" Santana smiles slightly. "I'm sorry for how I reacted towards you, it's just this is my good suit but I am grateful" she says genuinely.

"It's cool, don't worry about it" the woman smiles.

"Well thanks again but I better be going" Santana says.

"Wait a second, don't I get to know your name?" the woman asks.

"I don't know" Santana shrugs.

"Come on I saved you" the woman smiles. "Surely I can know your name for being such a heroine."

"Fine" Santana smiles, giving in to the woman. "It's Santana" she tells the woman.

"Cool, well it's nice to meet you Santana" the woman says smiling.

"So what name do I call my heroine?" Santana smiles while asking.

"It's Brittany" the woman replies.

"Cool, that's a nice name" Santana states while looking at the woman properly for the first time.

"Thanks, my mom likes the name" Brittany teases.

"Does she now?" Santana laughs. "What a surprise huh" she says sarcastically.

"I know right" Brittany smiles back.

"Well anyways thanks for saving me but I really should go, got lots of work to do" Santana says while motioning to her bag full of folders.

"It's no problem" Brittany nods. "It was nice meeting you though" she tells her.

"You too" Santana smiles. "Enjoy the rest of your day."

"I will, bye now" Brittany says before they both leave in different directions.

Later that night, unbeknownst to each other, both Santana and Brittany are lying in bed in their respective homes thinking about the event at the park this afternoon. Santana can't help but think about how beautiful the girl was and how kind of her it was to save her from the crazy woman on the bike. She doesn't usually feel this away about anyone when she first meets them because she's never really been on the lookout for anyone recently as she is so busy at work. For some reason though as soon as she locked eyes with Brittany there seemed to be an instant attraction or connection maybe. _I wish I could see her again…wait maybe she runs in the park that time every day. Here's what I could do, I could leave work at the exact same time tomorrow and hopefully catch her…oh shoot I can't tomorrow because I have a meeting late afternoon, I guess I'll need to wait to the next day. _Santana thinks to herself.

Meanwhile with Brittany, she is having mixed feelings about their meeting today. She is currently trying to go over some work things on her laptop in bed. _Wow Santana was smoking hot, I'd love to talk to her again_ she thinks to herself before quickly realising something. As much as she wants to see Santana again, she knows she probably never will because all she knows is her first name. She doesn't even have a number or anything to contact her.

Both girls go to sleep that night praying they will meet again.

* * *

A few days later (Monday 6th October 2014)

Santana and some of her team are in a department store shopping for the wedding gifts for a particular wedding she is planning. Instead of guests bringing their own gift to the wedding, the bride has demanded that she makes the list of presents and each guest will pick one off of the list and pay for it to give as their wedding present. The bride has enlisted Santana and her team to buy all the gifts as part of the wedding planning package which Santana doesn't usually offer. Normally when planning a wedding she takes care of most plans except the buying of gifts as usually guests are supposed to do that but with such a big wedding the bride wants it's really good money for Santana so she is going the extra mile to make sure this wedding stays with her company and the bride doesn't go to someone else to plan it.

"Ok I want everyone to focus because we only have 2 hours in here to get everything and you know what the bride is like, she's hard to please" Santana says while gathering her team in a circle to go over some rules.

"Now why does this person seem familiar?" Marley, one of the team asks with a slight smirk.

"Ok I get it but I am a perfectionist" Santana tells them. "But…" she says while taking a slight pause "if you all want to keep your job then stop comparing me to this demanding bride."

"Ok sorry" Marley apologises.

"That's ok now we really need to get a move on" Santana states. "I mean time is of the essence here because I have Miss Berry's wedding to sort out as well as this one so we need things done promptly" she tells everyone. It seems this wedding and Rachel's wedding are pretty close together date wise so if they can get as much done now then it'll benefit everyone nearer the time.

"We know so we'll be right on task" Kitty, another member of the team says.

"Thank you now let's get moving" Santana says clapping her hands. "We only have 1 hour and 57 minutes left now so let's get these gifts pronto, guys" she says and everyone runs off looking for the items. They've all got their own pricing gun so that as soon as they find the item they scan the barcode and the item is automatically listed on the machine instead of everyone carrying lots of boxes around the store. When they are done Santana will go to the check out with the list and pay for the items and then store staff while go around and collect all the items and then take all the boxes out to her van for her.

_Ok Santana this woman needs a dehumidifier, god what kind of bride wants her and her husband to receive a dehumidifier for a gift. Personally if I was getting married I'd like some sort of diamond or a piece of jewellery, not a flaming dehumidifier. I'd want something memorable to remember such a great day. _Santana thinks to herself while briskly walking up and down the aisles looking for a dehumidifier. Just as she thinks she's found the section they're at, Sophie runs over.

"What is it?" she asks, slightly frustrated she has not found any gifts yet and keeps getting interrupted.

"They have no light pink glittering litter boxes left at the pet section" Sophie states out of breath from running over to talk to Santana.

"Get dark pink then, chance are she'll not know the difference because I've seen a dark blue crayon brighter than that woman" Santana states.

"Ok Miss Lopez" Sophie replies before running back over to the pet section.

_Ok seriously, this woman wants a pink litter box for her wedding gift, dear god, what'll be next a dog bone for the anniversary. _Santana thinks into herself. It's not that she means to judge the woman because she's not really a judging person but there's just something about the woman she can't stand. She has planned many different weddings in her career so she knows everyone has their own tastes and specific requests but for some reason this woman just irritates her. However this is strictly business so she doesn't have to like the person, she just has to act professional and plan the best wedding for the woman.

After another few minutes of no luck at finding the dehumidifiers, Santana decides to find a store assistant and ask them. "Excuse me" she says while approaching the aisle that a member of staff is currently in but gets no response. "EXCUSE ME" she says a little louder and the female staff member turns around.

"Yes" the member of staff sighs, seeming irritated that someone needs her help.

"Would you be ever so kind to point me in the direction of the dehumidifiers and if not then you can tell your manager that wedding planning extraordinaire Santana Lopez no longer wishes to shop here" Santana says cheekily and the woman's face pales immediately.

"No problem, right this way" the woman says nervously.

"Thank you" Santana smiles cheekily and follows the woman into the next aisle.

"They are right here" the woman says pointing to the bottom shelf where all of the dehumidifiers are sitting.

"Thank you, you can go now" Santana dismisses her but the woman doesn't move as she is a little nervous.

"Go now, go away" Santana says more clearly to make sure the woman heard her.

"Yes miss" the woman nods and quickly hurries away.

_Jeez, what is it with everyone_ Santana thinks before beginning to look for the correct dehumidifier. Once she has found it, she scans the barcode to add that to the list.

"Do you have a lot of humidity?" a voice says from behind her and Santana quickly turns around noticing Brittany standing smirking at her.

"Excuse me" Santana says.

"You're looking at dehumidifiers so I'm asking if you have a lot of humidity" Brittany smiles.

"Oh right" Santana says finally getting what Brittany meant. "No this isn't for me" she tells her.

"Oh right, I see" Brittany nods.

"Yeah, it's for a client" Santana states.

"A client?" Brittany asks confused. She's not sure what type of job someone would have that would require them to buy a dehumidifier.

"Yeah I'm a wedding planner" Santana states.

"Hold on one moment" Brittany says when something clicks in her head. "You're Santana Lopez?" she asks.

"Yeah, do I know you or something?" Santana asks.

"It's me Brittany, we met in the park the other day" Brittany states.

"Yeah I know you're Brittany but I meant how do you know my second name?" Santana asks. "I only told you my first name the other day."

"Come on, you're a wedding planner by the name of Santana" Brittany states. "So with that I put two and two together and came up with Santana Lopez wedding planner" Brittany replies.

"I don't understand" Santana says confused.

"Everyone knows the best wedding planner in New York" Brittany states.

"Oh you've heard of me before" Santana says slightly shocked.

"Yeah I mean I've seen you in magazines and everything, you're amazing" Brittany smiles.

"Well thank you" Santana says smiling back.

"Do you know as soon as I saw you I thought you looked familiar but then I just thought it was just one of those things where someone looks familiar but you've never seen them before" Brittany tells her.

"Yeah" Santana nods in understanding.

"Anyways since you're a wedding planner then you might be able to help me" Brittany says.

"Ok with what" Santana says, interested in what Brittany might need help with.

"Is a toaster an appropriate wedding gift for someone?" Brittany asks.

"Depends whether it's a 2 slicer or a 4 slicer" Santana says jokingly causing Brittany to laugh. "No I'm just joking" she tells her.

"Ok so what do you think?" Brittany asks.

"Well if the couple are moving in together for the first time into a new house after the wedding then I say it's appropriate but not so much if they don't need one" Santana says giving her opinion.

"No the couple don't have anything like that" Brittany replies.

"I suppose it also depends who you are buying for like if they are close family or just a relative but you feel you should give them a nice practical gift" Santana states.

"Well it's actually for my best friend but it's not like I won't get her something meaningful too, I just thought I should get a regular gift like everyone does at a wedding" Brittany says.

"Well I'm sure the gift will be welcomed especially if they don't have many household items together. Are they moving in together after the wedding or do they already live together?" Santana asks.

"They're moving in after the wedding…well that's providing they find the perfect place together" Brittany replies.

"Ok well it sounds fine to give her the toaster" Santana tells Brittany.

After a moment of silence with the two girls just staring at one another, Brittany finally speaks up. "Hey maybe I could get your number and say I had another question, maybe I could call you and ask" Brittany suggests hesitantly.

"Em…" Santana thinks for a moment.

"Please" Brittany smiles. "I mean as friends."

"Well ok then" Santana says giving into her. There is something about the way Brittany smiles that Santana just has to give in. "Give me your phone and I'll put my number in it" she tells her and then Brittany passes over her phone. Santana then adds her number and then texts her own phone to save Brittany's number. "There we go, we now officially have each other's numbers" Santana smiles.

"Awesome" Brittany smiles back.

"Oh shoot is that the time" Santana says noticing the time on her watch. "Sorry I have to go but text me and let me know if you ever need more advice, we could meet up or something."

"I will definitely do that" Brittany tells her.

"Ok well have a nice day, bye now" Santana says and Brittany says goodbye back before they both walk away.

* * *

**I'm trying a out a new idea so let me know what you think. Should I continue with the story?**


	2. Chapter 2

Brittany is currently at home going through some work emails on her laptop when her doorbell rings. She really could be doing with no interruptions tonight because she has a fair amount of paperwork to catch up on but at the same time, she doesn't like not answering the door in case there in an emergency. "Hey it's you" she says opening the front door and finding Quinn standing there.

"Yeah it's me babe" Quinn says before stepping inside.

"So what's up?" Brittany asks while leading Quinn through to the living room where they take a seat. "Anything new happening?" Brittany wonders.

"Not much just checking in" Quinn replies. "So did you manage to get a present today?" she asks.

"I did and hopefully she'll appreciate it" Brittany replies, talking about the present she was buying at the department store today. "It's not exactly a glamorous present but it was on the gift list."

"I am sure she will like it no matter what it is" Quinn smiles. "So anyways what are you up to, watching TV?" she asks.

"Yeah but I'm also checking through some work emails…oh wait how was the date?" Brittany asks suddenly just remembering that Quinn had a date the night before.

"Don't even go there" Quinn replies shaking her head. "The guy was an absolute ass, no joke" she frowns at the memory.

"Oh dear, that's a shame" Brittany says sympathetically.

"That will be the last time I ever let my sister set me up on a blind date" Quinn states. "Every guy she has set me up with has been an absolute tool so I do not wish to be set up with anymore idiots" she tells Brittany.

"How about I set you up then?" Brittany asks. "I'm good with people and I like to think I can flirt a little bit. Oh and let's not forget I am a good judge of character so I'll be able to pick some great guys for you" she says.

"No it's quite alright I will find someone myself" Quinn assures her.

"Ok well you could be waiting a while then" Brittany jokes.

"Hey" Quinn says while playfully hitting Brittany's arm. "What's that supposed to mean? Do you not think I can find someone myself?" she asks.

"Not really otherwise you'd be with someone now wouldn't you?" Brittany states.

"I guess" Quinn sighs.

"I'm sure you'll find someone soon enough though, don't get worried" Brittany reassures Quinn. "Hey Quinn do you mind if I just quickly text someone before it's too late, I just remembered I had to ask someone something?" she asks.

"No go ahead, I'm just going to help myself to a drink" Quinn says while heading for the kitchen.

"Ok cool" Brittany says while pulling out her phone. She then starts to text Santana.

To Santana: hey it's Brittany. I have another question for you.

From Santana: hey, ok hit me with the question.

To Santana: if a girl wanted a chat with a really successful wedding planner where would be the best place to go to talk to her over coffee?

From Santana: well in my personal opinion it would be 'Sugar Cane Cafe' but again it depends on the person that you want to meet up with.

To Santana: how about you and I have a chat at 'Sugar Cane Cafe' the next morning you're free?

From Santana: Let me check my diary and I'll get back to you on the best day.

To Santana: ok but don't take too long, good things can't wait forever :)

From Santana: I won't, I promise :)

To Santana: good. Anyway I will let you go and check your diary just now and you can let me know.

From Santana: ok, speak to you soon.

Brittany and Santana stop texting and no longer than a minute later Quinn joins Brittany in the living room again. "I brought you a bottle of water in case you wanted a drink" Quinn says while sitting down next to Brittany. "Did you manage to get a hold of the person you wanted to ask a question to?" she asks.

"Thanks" Brittany replies while taking the bottle. "Yeah I did so we're meeting for coffee soon so we can talk" she says and Quinn nods. "So what are your plans now, are you just heading home?"

"Yeah pretty much" Quinn replies. "Actually I probably should shoot off just now because I promised I'd call my mom about something" she says while standing up. "It's my father's birthday soon so I want to ask her if there is anything he wants or needs, he's so hard to buy for sometimes so I usually just see if he needs anything and if he does I get that for his birthday."

"It's better that than buying something he doesn't like or won't ever use" Brittany states. "Anyway I guess I will see you in the morning then" she says while walking Quinn to the door.

"Yeah you will" Quinn smiles. "See you."

"Yeah, bye Quinn" Brittany says before closing the door once Quinn walks down the hall. She then proceeds to the living room and she sits down on the couch while putting her feet up on the coffee table to watch some TV. It's about ten minutes later and Brittany's phones buzzes indicating an incoming text from Santana.

From Santana: hey, I'm free Friday morning at 10am, what about you?

To Santana: Friday morning at 10am seems perfect to me, see you there.

From Santana: cool, can't wait.

To Santana: me neither. I'll be heading to bed soon so goodnight Santana.

From Santana: goodnight Brittany.

* * *

Four days later (Friday 10th October 2014)

Friday morning has arrived and Santana is sitting waiting in the Sugar Cane Café for Brittany. She's probably earlier then she needed to be but she wanted to make sure she got there first so she could find a good table for them to sit at and talk. It's another fifteen minutes before Brittany arrives and goes straight over to the table Santana is sitting at.

"Hey" Santana says smiling brightly when Brittany approaches the table.

"Good morning" Brittany says smiling back before sitting down on a chair across from Santana.

"How are you?" Santana asks.

"Good, you?" Brittany replies.

"I'm really good too" Santana smiles.

"Glad to hear it" Brittany responds. "So have you had a chance to look at the menu yet?" she asks.

"Yeah I have and I already know what I'm having so I'm just waiting on you" Santana replies before sliding the menu over to Brittany.

"Cool" Brittany says while opening the menu. "I've never been here before so I'm not sure what to have. What's good here?" she asks.

"It's all really good so whatever you pick I can guarantee you'll like it" Santana states before quickly backtracking. "Oh apart from the cinnamon toast actually, it's not that nice or the cheesecake but on the whole though everything is good."

"Ok well I might just have coffee and a pastry of some sort" Brittany replies while putting the menu down. "Do we go over and order or will a waitress come over to us and take the order" she asks.

"The waitress will come over so we'll just need to wait just now until she's available" Santana replies.

"Ok cool" Brittany nods. "So what has been going on since I last saw you?" she asks while leaning back on her chair.

"Well I've not met any crazy women on bikes with their dogs recently so that's a plus" Santana jokes while leaning her arms on the table.

"Good-good" Brittany smiles.

"What about you, have you saved anyone lately?" Santana asks smirking slightly.

"Nope" Brittany replies.

"Oh well, I guess your heroine acts are just reserved for me" Santana smiles.

"I guess you're right" Brittany smiles back just as the waitress approaches the table.

"What can I get for you ladies?" the waitress asks and Brittany tells her what she wants first.

"And can I get a white coffee with cream instead of milk please?" Santana asks. "And also a mini cupcake."

"No problem, is that all ladies?" the waitress asks and they both nod. "Ok your order won't be long" she tells them before leaving.

"So tell me about yourself" Santana says while leaning forward on the table to be able to hear Brittany.

"Well what would you like to know?" Brittany asks.

"Anything" Santana replies.

"Ok well first of all, my name is Brittany" Brittany states with a slight smirk.

"Yeah I got that" Santana smiles. "So what else?"

"I like to help people as evidenced by my actions when I saved a girl from getting run over by a woman on a bike a few weeks ago" Brittany responds.

"That's not really what I meant about tell me about yourself" Santana states.

"Well you said anything so that was a couple of random points about me" Brittany answers.

"I meant what do you do for a living, how old are you, where do you live, that kind of thing" Santana tells her.

"Oh you never ask a woman her age" Brittany states.

"Ok fine, what is your profession then?" Santana asks.

"Its top secret" Brittany replies.

"And I'm guessing where you live is top secret too, right?" Santana asks.

"That's right" Brittany smirks.

"Ok" Santana says while sitting back on her chair. They seem to fall into a silence for a while and then the coffee and food comes over. After a few sips of her coffee, Santana speaks up. "I think I am going to go now" she says feeling slightly awkward.

"What? Why?" Brittany asks.

"Because you don't seem like you want to tell me anything about yourself so what's the point in even talking?" Santana sighs.

"I'm only messing with you so can you please just stay. I have a stupid habit of messing with people or joking around when I get nervous" Brittany tells Santana.

"Ok fine I'll stay" Santana states. "What are you nervous about though?" she asks.

"Being around you. You just exude this confidence and seem really successful so it's sort of intimidating and makes me nervous" Brittany replies.

"Hey you don't have to be nervous around me, I'm just a normal down to earth person outside of work" Santana tells her. "I'm sure you're successful too in whatever it is you do. You know what I do so why don't you tell me more about you, I promise I'm not a judging person" she says. Santana doesn't want Brittany to feel insecure about what she does because everyone has different career paths.

"Well I run my own dance company" Brittany states earning a gentle tap on the arm from Santana. "Hey what was that for?" Brittany whines.

"You made it seem like you didn't have a good job or anything and then you turn around and say you have your own company. How is that not being successful?" Santana asks. She assumed the way Brittany was talking that she had a low paid job and she wasn't doing that well career wise.

"Sorry" Brittany replies. "You didn't need to hit me though."

"I barely touched you, it was a light tap" Santana tells her. "Anyway back to your company, would I know it" she asks.

"I'm not sure, it's called Dance Craze" Brittany replies. "It's got a cool motto actually" she tells Santana.

"Ok so what's the motto?" Santana asks, genuinely interested in Brittany's company.

"The motto is 'B a star' but it has two meanings to it" Brittany replies. "One is basically for clients and it means come and be a star, you know be really successful at dancing and the other meaning is me, B as in Brittany and a star as in I'm a star" she states.

"That's pretty cool, I don't really have a motto or anything like that for my business" Santana says. "But anyway you sound like you have a good company there" she tells Brittany honestly.

"It is a good company and we have plenty of clients and stuff. We also run classes for people who just want to dance for a hobby so we get a diversity so to speak of people. Some for pleasure and some for business" Brittany replies. "Actually speaking of wedding planning, we work quite a lot with Perfection Wedding Planning."

"Ok now you should leave" Santana states.

"Aw come on don't be bitter about your competition" Brittany laughs.

"Well I guess that is a fall down my company has because we don't work with a big dancing agency, I mean we only have one dancer working for me" Santana tells Brittany. "Mike Chang, he is an excellent dancer but it is hard for only one dancer to teach all different couples how to dance for their wedding" Santana states and Brittany nods understanding.

"You should work alongside a company that can help you then" Brittany states while taking a sip of her drink.

"I know but all the dancing facilities I know of have their own business and enough to do" Santana replies.

"Well what about my company?" Brittany suggests.

"Hah, good one" Santana laughs off the suggestion thinking Brittany is only joking.

"I'm serious, we should like come together and my dancers could help you out" Brittany tells her.

"But you work with Perfection Wedding Planning" Santana frowns not seeing how Brittany could work with both companies.

"Yes but the contract with them is finishing soon because they're moving away so there would be a position if you guys wanted us to help out" Brittany states.

"Hmm…I don't know" Santana says pondering the thought.

"Like I say just an option and I mean it wouldn't be soon anyway so have a think if maybe you'd like to do something like that or even if you just wanted a trial run or something" Brittany replies.

"I will think about it and since it's not soon we can talk another time" Santana says. "I'd probably need to talk to some of my staff as well."

"Yeah I mean take your time, there's no rush since the current contract hasn't finished yet" Brittany tells Santana. "So anyway shall we get back to finding out all about me and how wonderful I am?" Brittany jokes.

"Yeah, tell me more about you" Santana smiles.

"Well I'm 23 just now so I guess I'm still technically young" Brittany replies. "How old are you?" she curiously asks.

"You never ask a woman her age" Santana smirks.

"Are you just saying that because I said that earlier?" Brittany laughs.

"Yeah but I'm only messing, I don't mind sharing my age" she tells Brittany. "I'm 24 by the way."

"Cool" Brittany smiles and nods.

XXXXXXXX

"So I better head to work now but it was good chatting to you again" Santana tells Brittany honestly. "I had fun" she smiles.

"Yeah me too, we should totally do it again sometime" Brittany suggests.

"Yeah definitely" Santana agrees.

"I'll call you, ok" Brittany says as they stand outside of the café. They are about to leave in different directions in a second so they're saying their goodbyes.

"Cool, I will look forward to your call" Santana laughs.

"Are you making fun of me or something?" Brittany asks noticing Santana laughing.

"No I was laughing at myself, I've never actually said that before but a lot of people do so I thought it would be funny" Santana states. "Seriously though, I will look forward to hanging out with you again" she says before quickly regretting it. She doesn't want to seem too strong but she's not really used to hanging out with a lot of people who aren't colleagues or friends so she's not sure how to act.

"I see well I do really want to see you again too so I guess I'm looking forward to calling you" Brittany says.

"Cool" Santana smiles. "I really should go, bye."

"See you later Santana" Brittany says waving slightly when Santana turns around to face her after walking away. Santana shyly waves back and then they both head off to work in different directions.

* * *

A couple of days later (Sunday 12th October 2014)

Santana is sitting at dinner with her parents at their house. "So how is work these days?" her mom Maribel asks her.

"Oh it's fine, definitely keeping me busy that's for sure" Santana replies.

"As long as you're not working too hard and making yourself ill" her dad George tells her.

"No I am fine dad, I can cope" Santana reassures her father.

"Ok I am just making sure you're doing ok" George nods. He is happy that his daughter has her own business and is doing well in her career but he just worries that she will work too hard and miss out on a lot of things in life or end up making herself stressed.

"So do we know any weddings you're planning?" Maribel asks genuinely interested.

"I doubt it mom" Santana laughs finding it funny that her mom asked her that.

"Ok I am just asking" her mom replies. "You know I like a good wedding so I'm interested in what you have planned for people especially if I know them" she tells Santana.

"I see" Santana nods understanding.

"So in other news any young men in your life at the moment?" Santana's mom asks her.

"There is actually" Santana says causing her mom to raise her eyebrow in interest.

"Oh right so what's he like" Maribel asks slightly excitedly.

"Well he's got dark hair and he's the sweetest person ever" Santana says smirking.

"What's his name?" Maribel beams, so excited her daughter is now with someone.

"Jamie and he's also my nephew" Santana states causing her mom to glare at her. "Well he is a young man in my life at the moment" she says.

"I don't quite think that is what your mother meant Santana" her dad says seriously.

"Well like I have said before I am not interested in guys, not now and probably not ever" Santana tells her parents.

"Ok well have you met anyone new then?" George asks.

"Not really" Santana shrugs. "I don't have time for love to be honest."

"I know you're a career woman but surely you want to find someone" Maribel says. "Don't you want to settle down and be happy?" she asks.

"Of course I do eventually but I'm too busy right now for a relationship" Santana tells her mom.

"Well don't wait too long darling because we want more grandchildren" Maribel states.

"Mom" Santana groans. She doesn't want to talk about this just now.

"What?" Maribel asks not seeing what was so wrong about her statement.

"Look I am happily single at the moment so can we leave it at that please" Santana tells her parents.

"Ok sweetheart" George says realising his daughter is getting annoyed with the conversation. After dinner is done, Santana heads straight back home as she has to go over a few last minute things before work tomorrow. As soon as she gets into her apartment she leaves her keys in the bowl in the hall and kicks her shoes off before throwing herself to the sofa and putting the TV on. She leans her head back on the couch and thinks for a moment, sighing in relief that dinner with her parents are over. It's not that she doesn't like catching up with them, it's just she knew they'd press her about dating or whatever and she's not in the dating mood just now.

Just as she is about to check on a few things for work tomorrow, her phone rings indicating an incoming call. As soon as she sees who has called her, her whole face lights up and she quickly accepts the call. _"Hey"_ she cheerfully says.

_"__Hey you, what are you up to?" _Brittany asks while smiling at the other end of the phone.

_"__Not much, I was just thinking about you" _Santana replies just as cheerfully as before.

"_Me too, I can't stop thinking about you"_ Brittany tells Santana.

_"__That's nice to hear" _Santana smiles. "_So apart from thinking about me, what are you up to, anything exciting?" _she asks.

"_Not really, I'm just at home and I remembered I promised I'd call you so that's what I've done" _Brittany states. _"I've actually got something to ask you."_

_"__Sounds interesting, fire away" _Santana tells her.

_"__Well…" _Brittany starts off while taking a pause. "_Would you like to have dinner with me on Saturday night?"_ she asks.

"_Dinner with you on Saturday night…hmm" _Santana says pretending she has to think about it. "_I'm going to have to check my diary I think to see what I have on next weekend."_

_"__I thought you didn't usually work on a Sunday so wouldn't you be free for Saturday night since you could stay out as late as you want?" _Brittany asks.

"_Well I don't usually work a Sunday but who says I've not already got my Saturday night booked" _Santana teases.

"_Are you playing hard to get?" _Brittany smirks.

"_Is it working?" _Santana asks smiling.

"_Well you do usually have a busy schedule so I would say you're normally hard to get anyway"_ Brittany states.

"_Ok" _is all Santana says as a response.

_"__Is that ok I understand the point you've made Brittany…or ok I will come to dinner with you?" _Brittany asks hoping it's the latter.

"_It's both_" Santana shrugs.

_"__Awesome, that's settled then" _Brittany says happily. _"Actually I have another question for you, if someone was asked to pick flowers for a wedding then what should they pick?" _she asks.

"_Well as I've said before, it really depends on the couple getting married and what kind of flowers they like. There's no set kind someone should have, it's just a matter of people's personal taste although I will say there are a few kinds you want to steer clear of. I wouldn't pick any you might find at a funeral; that could really kill the vibe" _Santana replies.

"_Ok thank you" _Brittany nods, not that Santana can see her but she nods anyway.

"_So have you to pick someone's flowers for them?" _Santana asks.

"_Yeah, I mean what the hell? What happened to just turning up and watching the ceremony but no, Brittany has to pick out the damn flowers for her"_ Brittany says annoyed.

"_Who is it you've to pick flowers for?" _Santana wonders. "_Is it the friend you bought the toaster for?" _she queries.

"_Well…"_

"Brittany, are you there honey?" A voice shouts through while rattling keys. "I've got the food we ordered and I managed to get the wine you really like, oh and the…"

_"__Listen Santana, I have to go. I'll speak to you soon about Saturday, ok bye" _Brittany says abruptly hanging up the phone before rushing through to the hall. Meanwhile Santana is sitting bewildered at the other end of the phone not sure why Brittany had to go so quickly.

* * *

Hope you liked the chapter. Any ideas who just arrived at Brittany's apartment?


	3. Chapter 3

Almost a week later (Saturday 18th October 2014)

"What happened the other night?" Santana asks before scooping up some rice and putting it in her mouth. "You couldn't get off the phone quick enough, you sort of ended the call abruptly" she states.

"Sorry something urgent came up, I had to take care of it" Brittany says not really making eye contact with Santana.

"Oh right, sounds serious" Santana says. "What happened, is everything ok?" she genuinely asks.

"Yeah its fine don't worry about it" Brittany waves it off. "Anyway how about we talk about something else, maybe talk about you because we've been talking about me too long now" she smiles. They haven't really been talking about Brittany that long but she'd like to change the subject pretty quickly.

"Ok well I can't really deny an opportunity to talk about me" Santana smiles. "Can I just say though, this food is really good" she says enjoying the food.

"Yeah it is really nice" Brittany smiles. "I think it's a gold star to me for picking the best restaurant ever to eat dinner with a friend."

"A friend huh" Santana queries.

"Well I would say we were friends, I mean we know one another quite a bit and I do have your number and stuff" Brittany states.

"I suppose" Santana says hesitantly while eating some more food.

"What did you think we were?" Brittany asks.

"Well I don't know because sure you saved me from that oblivious woman that day in the park but other than that I'm not sure" Santana shrugs.

"I definitely think I'm way more than your saviour" Brittany smirks.

"Ok" Santana smiles. She's not really sure what to make of Brittany, I mean if she says they're friends then she guesses they are. There does seem to be something else there though, Brittany keeps smiling but it feels more like a flirtatious smile to Santana than a normal polite smile. She can't say for sure though because maybe Brittany doesn't mean anything by it and is completely straight.

"So you are into girls then?" Brittany asks.

"Um…when did I ever say that?" Santana asks. She doesn't want to admit too much to Brittany right now.

"You didn't but I can tell" Brittany states causing Santana to frown.

"How can you tell?" Santana asks confused as to why Brittany thinks that since she's never gave anything away before to suggest that she likes other girls.

"I can just tell" Brittany shrugs. "If you weren't into girls and completely straight, I don't think you'd seem as tense as you are sometimes and I don't think you'd be as closed off as you are" she states. She would assume Santana would be open and not really care what she thinks since she'd never be interested in Brittany so it wouldn't make a difference what she says. If there was a possibility that she might like her then Brittany thinks Santana might be a bit more reserved around her.

"I see" Santana nods understanding Brittany's point. "So if you think you can tell that about me then what else do you think you tell from me?" she asks.

"Well it depends if my assumption is right, are you into girls or not?" Brittany asks.

"Um…" Santana's not sure if she should say or not. "Ok yeah, I am" she tells the truth.

"Ok" Brittany smiles.

"Go on then, what else can you tell from me" Santana smiles interested in what Brittany might come up with.

"Ok let's see…" Brittany says thinking for a moment. "I can tell you're a very classy woman who takes no nonsense from anyone" she states.

"I guess you could say that" Santana nods.

"And I am guessing due to work commitments and being very successful, you don't date much or have many relationships" Brittany continues.

"Well…" Santana frowns, not agreeing completely with what Brittany said.

"Come on you're a career woman not a relationship type" Brittany states.

"Ok first of all you don't know me well enough to judge so just don't ok" Santana says annoyed.

"Hey I'm sorry ok" Brittany holds her hands up in defence. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's fine" Santana sighs.

"Are you sure because it doesn't look fine?" Brittany asks.

"Look" Santana sighs again. "You are right, ok" she says looking down.

"Am I?" Brittany asks.

"Yeah I mean I don't really have many relationships because work always gets in the way and I love my job, I do but I think eventually I do want to settle down and stuff" Santana says, opening up properly for the first time.

"I know what you mean" Brittany says.

"I mean I'm not against relationships just now, I've just never met the right person" Santana states.

"Well I am sure you will eventually because I mean look at you, who wouldn't want someone as successful and talented and not to mention beautiful as you" Brittany tells her while smiling.

"Um…thanks" Santana smiles back.

"I'm just speaking the truth" Brittany smiles leaning back in her chair.

"So what about you, have you always liked girls" Santana wonders.

"Oh I'm not actually a lesbian, I'm straight" Brittany replies. "I'm into guys 100%."

"Yeah I don't believe that" Santana states. "There is no way you are straight, it seems too weird to suddenly just ask a friend to dinner. I mean I'm not saying you like me but I still think if you were straight you wouldn't act like you do" she tells Brittany.

"Honestly, I am straight" Brittany states.

"So you were checking out that waitress over there because you're as straight as a ruler?" Santana asks.

"I didn't check out a waitress" Brittany replies.

"Brittany you were staring at her butt for like a half an hour" Santana laughs.

"Was not" Brittany say immaturely getting annoyed.

"You were so, I saw you" Santana tells her.

"Honestly why would I look at the behinds of any women in here, I mean they're so not hot?" Brittany states causing Santana to clear her throat. "The waitresses in here I mean not all the girls."

"So you weren't checking out that waitress's behind?" Santana asks.

"No, I can assure you I was not" Brittany states firmly.

"Look just tell me the truth" Santana says.

"I swear on my life I did not check out that waitress" Brittany tells her. "Yes I am into girls ok but no I didn't check out the damn waitress" she says getting a little more annoyed.

"I know" Santana smirks taking a drink.

"Wait what?" Brittany asks confused but Santana just shrugs. "Wait you thought you'd make up a story so I would have to admit I was into girls?" she asks.

"Yep, I'm smart aren't I?" she says smirking again.

"You are something but it's not smart" Brittany says pretending to be annoyed.

"Look I never saw you check out the waitress but I was sure you liked girls" Santana says. "I'm sorry for making you annoyed."

"I do like girls, you are right" Brittany smiles. "You didn't make me annoyed, I was pretending. If you must know I thought it was a sneaky move but I liked it" she winks.

"Ok" Santana smiles back. _Is she flirting with me?_ She thinks to herself after Brittany winked at her.

"So…can I get you another drink because you seem to be putting that empty glass to your mouth all the time" Brittany asks.

"You finally realised, huh" Santana smiles.

"I did, so another red wine?" Brittany asks while calling over the waiter.

"Yes please" Santana replies.

XXXXXXXX

They are walking out of the restaurant to go outside to catch a cab. "So tonight was fun" Santana says as they stand at the edge of the pathway waiting on a cab turning up.

"It was indeed" Brittany agrees.

"So what have you got planned this week?" Santana wonders, hoping they can meet again soon.

"I've not got a lot planned, just working hard really" Brittany answers.

"Yeah me too, I'm having a meeting with one of my clients on Monday and we're going to look at some venues and stuff" Santana tells her.

"Busy-busy then" Brittany says and Santana nods. "Well maybe I will see you soon then."

"Yeah maybe" Santana replies just as her cab pulls up and Brittany opens the door for her. "Actually I'm free this Friday night if you wanted to go for a drink or something" she suggests.

"Yeah ok" Brittany replies, excited to meet with Santana again. "I'll put that in my diary right now" she says while getting her phone out and going to the diary app on her phone. "Actually hold on a second…can't do Friday I'm afraid" she says noticing a prior engagement.

"Oh that sucks" Santana says disappointed. "Do you have some work stuff going on or something?" she wonders.

"It's not work…it's um…it's a thing I have…nothing important really" Brittany says not really revealing what she has planned.

"You're so secretive sometimes, what's going on?" Santana asks smiling, joking really.

"Nothing is going on, I just have a prior engagement that's all" Brittany shrugs. "We can definitely do something another time though, I'm up for that" Brittany says keen to rearrange their plans for another day.

"Got another hot date maybe" Santana teases.

"No" Brittany quickly rushes out.

"Calm down, I'm only joking" Santana laughs. "Anyway I should go but maybe let me know when we can go for that drink then?"

"Yeah of course, I'll text you" Brittany says while kissing Santana's cheek just before she gets into the cab. "Take care."

"Yeah you too" Santana replies smiling nervously since Brittany just kissed her cheek. "Bye" she says closing the door and the car drives off.

Brittany then gets into another cab and heads back to her apartment. Just as she unlocks her door, her phone rings so she quickly sits her keys down when she gets inside and shuts the door before answering the phone. _"What is it now Rachel"_ she sighs not even bothering to say hello first.

_"__There is no need for that tone with me" _Rachel replies.

_"__I'm sorry I'm just tired. So what is it that you're calling for anyway?"_ Brittany asks.

_"__We're having dinner at your place tomorrow night because I need to ask you a few things. It might be later in the evening though because I have a meeting tomorrow"_ Rachel says.

_"__I assume dinner is a must, it's non-negotiable is it?" _Brittany asks while sighing.

"_That's right so I'll see you tomorrow then, bye"_ Rachel says.

"_Ok bye" _Brittany says and then Rachel hangs up_. "Nice talking to you too" _she sighs.

* * *

It's the next day (Monday 20th October 2014) and Rachel is having a meeting with Santana about the wedding.

"So I was thinking you'd like the venue to be somewhere quiet and private but yet big enough for all the guests" Santana tells Rachel.

"Yeah that's exactly what I was thinking" Rachel states. "I'm glad we're on the same page" she smiles.

"I've actually got an idea for a venue in mind so how about we get in the car and I'll take you there" Santana tells Rachel.

"Ok cool, let's go" Rachel says excited at the prospect of finding her ideal venue for the wedding. "Oh my god you have your own driver?" Rachel asks in awe as they get into the back of a black limo.

"Well I do drive myself and I do have my own regular car, it's just my company has cars too that we hire out for the weddings" Santana replies. "Plus it's easier to talk business if someone else drives because I can concentrate on what we're talking about and I don't need to worry about parking" she shrugs. "And it has my company name on the side so it's sort of for promotion too."

"I think it's really cool" Rachel smiles. "So do you just use it strictly at work?" she asks.

"Yeah, when I'm not working I will drive myself wherever I need to go. I don't take it for granted" Santana states and Rachel nods. "That's actually something we never talked about, what are your thoughts on cars?" she asks.

"I wanted something kind of classic I think" Rachel states. "I'm not really into limos for me for my wedding."

"No that's cool I get that. I mean some of my clients like a smaller car for them and the father of the bride but then they'll have a limo to take the bridesmaids or the groom and his groomsmen" Santana tells her. "These are just ideas, I mean I can get you a car from somewhere else obviously, you don't need to use our cars."

"How about I think about it and get back to you?" Rachel suggests.

"Yeah that's cool" Santana replies. They talk about other parts of the wedding for the rest of the journey. "Right this is us, so are you ready to see this venue I have chosen?"

"I am so let's do this" Rachel replies.

"Ok cool, let's go" Santana says as they step out of the car and walk closer to the venue. "Ok Rachel first impressions, what do you think of this place?" Santana asks hopeful that Rachel will like it.

"Oh my god" Rachel says staring at the large building in front of her.

"Is that a good 'oh my god' or a bad one?" Santana asks nervously. "I mean do you like it?"

"It's beautiful Santana, honestly from the outside it looks amazing" Rachel states.

"I'm glad you like it" Santana smiles, happy that Rachel seems happy with it.

"It's just…" Rachel starts to get teary eyed. "It's perfect, you know" she sniffles.

"Hey don't cry" Santana says placing a comforting arm around Rachel.

"I'm sorry but this is just so perfect" Rachel replies. "I wouldn't have been able to pick something so nice, I don't even think I want to look anywhere else because I think I've just found my dream venue."

"I'm glad you feel that way" Santana smiles again. There is nothing more to be happy about when you've succeeded and made the bride happy. "And do you know what will make it even better?" Santana asks and Rachel shakes her head. "When your fiancé is standing here with you and you're married."

"Yeah" Rachel says sadly causing Santana to frown in confusion.

"Hey what's wrong?" Santana asks.

"Maybe I am making a mistake getting married" Rachel says shocking Santana.

"What makes you say that?" Santana asks concerned.

"Well everything is just too perfect right now and I don't know… it just feels too perfect that something is going to go wrong" Rachel replies.

"I think we can safely say nothing will go wrong, I mean my company only specialises in perfection so that's what you're going to get" Santana tells Rachel.

"No I am being serious something just feels too good that I feel any moment I am going to wake up and realise this isn't real" Rachel states.

"You're just nervous Rachel but your wedding will be beautiful, I'm sure of it" Santana says trying to make Rachel feel better.

"My fiancée doesn't even know I have hired a wedding planner…well I mean you obviously, you're the wedding planner" Rachel says.

"Oh right" Santana frowns not really sure why Rachel didn't tell her other half but decides not to ask since it's not her place.

"What if this is not what they want you know" Rachel asks.

"Look if your fiancé doesn't like this wedding then stuff them because anyone would want a wedding as beautiful as I am planning" Santana says confidently.

"You are very cocky aren't you?" Rachel laughs.

"I guess so but not that I am tooting my own horn but I do think this wedding I have in mind will be really good" Santana shrugs. She doesn't see anything wrong with being confident and optimistic.

"I think so too" Rachel agrees.

"Good and you're fiancé will love it so don't worry ok" Santana says and Rachel nods with a small smile gracing her lips. "Ok so what I am thinking is the whole wedding here, the ceremony and the reception" she says as they step inside the building.

"Ok" Rachel nods thinking about it.

"I mean there is a beautiful area inside that would be a great place to get married, a lot of my clients have been married here before but don't let that put you off because yours will still be unique" Santana tells Rachel.

"Ok" Rachel smiles.

"And there is a beautiful big spacious luxurious hall downstairs at the back where the reception would be held, with patio doors that lead out to the garden area and honestly it is a beautiful view" Santana state.

"You say downstairs" Rachel asks slightly confused as to why you would have a reception in the basement area.

"Yes downstairs" Santana nods. "With the shape of the building we are actually on the third floor as we go inside to the hotel reception and at the back it goes down a level for the hall and then down another level for the outside, there are some steps from the second floor entrance at the back to the garden on what we call the first floor" she says.

"Oh right, I get you now" Rachel says understanding what Santana means.

"I'll show you both areas soon but first let's just take a look here at the entrance as we walk in, isn't it beautiful?" Santana says. It's one of her favourite venues where she regularly books her clients in to for their wedding. "Ok so I am thinking we could have the photographer doing the wedding photos outside either at the front where we just arrived or on the first floor. Obviously you can have photographs anywhere but for the official photos for the wedding album, I think they would be nice in the garden areas" Santana states.

"Oh yeah that would be good I think, I like this sort of country feel but yet it's still classy" Rachel says.

"I have also managed to pull some strings so if you want this venue then I can guarantee you'll be the only guests in the venue on your special day" Santana says much to the excitement of Rachel.

"Really" Rachel says smiling brightly.

"Yep just you and your wedding party" Santana nods.

"Well that's so much better" Rachel says, glad she doesn't need to share the hotel with any other guests on her wedding.

"We'll have you all getting ready here before it starts and all the guests will stay over the night before and the night of the wedding" Santana tells Rachel. "And then you both will leave the next day in one of my cars to go to the honeymoon."

"Awesome" Rachel smiles.

"Now I am leaving you to choose where you want to go and stuff but I will sort it for you when you decide on where you're going" Santana says.

"Ok cool. We haven't decided just yet but we will soon" Rachel replies.

"That's no problem, just let me know when you decide" Santana says.

XXXXXXXX

Rachel and Santana are still walking about inside and exploring the venue. Santana has been taking some notes on what Rachel wants and how she wants things set up in the venue. "So tell me Santana do you have someone special in your life right now?" Rachel asks.

"Nope" Santana shakes her head. "I'm happily single at the moment" she tells her.

"So you've been walking about with a beaming smile all day because you're not with anyone?" Rachel quizzes.

"I've not been walking about smiling all day" Santana brushes it off.

"Yes you have" Rachel disagrees.

"Well I can assure you nothing has changed since you last saw me" Santana tells Rachel

"Yes it has, you seem a lot happier Santana" Rachel smiles. "You seem to smile a lot more and you have a more relaxed attitude when you talk to people" she says.

"Are you saying I didn't smile at all before?" Santana queries.

"No you did, you were very pleasant but it's just you seem happier today" Rachel replies.

"Well honestly nothing has changed in my life" Santana states. "Anyway we've still got a lot of stuff to go through so let's get back on the wedding subject" she says trying to change the topic of conversation.

"Are you sure nothing has changed?" Rachel asks again, she's adamant something is making Santana happier.

"Well actually…I don't know" Santana says and Rachel looks at her confused so Santana elaborates "I have kinda met someone recently but we're not dating or anything but they definitely keep flirting with me and stuff."

"Oh right, tell me more" Rachel says excited about finding out more about Santana's 'love' life.

"Well there's not a lot more to tell" Santana shrugs.

"Well is he hot?" Rachel asks.

"Oh…em…it's not a guy" Santana says hesitantly. She's not sure about how to tell Rachel that she isn't interested in guys. She doesn't usually talk to clients on such a personal level for not only developing a professional relationship but also to protect her company. Santana knows there is nothing wrong with being a lesbian but not everyone has the same opinion so she doesn't want that to interfere with business deals so she tends to keep things private.

"Oh right, so you're gay" Rachel states and Santana nods mumbling a quiet 'yeah'. "That's cool" she smiles.

"It is?" Santana asks.

"Of course, I don't judge anyone plus it's nothing to be ashamed of" Rachel states.

"Oh I'm not ashamed, I just don't like telling people because of the business and stuff because some people I have worked with are definitely not ok with people being different" Santana says. "So basically for me work and pleasure never meet, that's probably why no one in the public knows I'm gay."

"Yeah I think I know what you mean, you do get some really horrible people so it's probably best to leave personal things out of professional things" Rachel says.

Meanwhile Brittany is hanging out with Quinn in her office. Quinn works with Brittany so quite frequently they will be in one another's offices going over some work issues and sorting out budgets and different things for the dance company. "Hey do you know what I was wondering?" Brittany asks changing the subject away from work.

"What?" Quinn asks.

"Do you think Rachel has hired a wedding planner or someone?" Brittany asks.

"It wouldn't surprise me if she had but I don't know" Quinn shrugs. "Has she not said anything about how the plans are coming along or if she's stressed?" she asks.

"Yeah I mean that's the thing, she doesn't seem stressed at all which is weird for a bride who likes things a specific way" Brittany replies. "And I was just thinking about what she said last night, it really sounded like she has someone helping her."

"Maybe there is someone helping out or organising the wedding then" Quinn says.

"There's got to be, I mean sure I am in charge of flowers for some unknown reason so I'm helping out a bit but it's like she seems a lot calmer about everything else. I was over at her place the other day and there was a book of invitation samples and stuff and where do you find those at the mall" Brittany says.

"What like a full book of filled with different ideas or just a few samples?" Quinn asks.

"No literally a full book with at least a hundred different invitations and they weren't just general ones, they were super fancy" Brittany answers.

"Well I think you're right, I think Rachel has hired someone" Quinn states.

"Do you know what I don't understand, why am I on flower duty if there is a qualified person involved. I mean I'm the least flowery person ever so it makes no sense" Brittany says confused. "You and I are dancers so why aren't we in charge of the dancing part, I mean why aren't we teaching Rachel how to dance or her dad for that matter since she insists on a father-daughter dance?"

"Maybe Rachel just wants you to be involved in something different for a change since you dance every day" Quinn suggests.

"Yes but if I hated dancing I wouldn't do it as a career, none of this makes sense" Brittany says. "Anyway enough about that, I want to know if you have sorted out what gift you are buying for the happy couple" she smirks.

"I have had a look at the list and I think I know" Quinn replies.

"Ok so what item are you buying?" Brittany nosily asks.

"You'll just have to wait and see" Quinn tells Brittany. "What sort of friend would I be if I told you, huh?"

"Fine ok" Brittany sighs. "I'm sure I'll find out soon enough, you're not that great at keeping secrets" she states.

"Unlike yourself, hmm" Quinn raises an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you mean" Brittany says confused.

"You're super secretive, come on you must know that" Quinn states. "You keep secrets all the time, especially from Rachel."

"Um…what secrets do I keep from Rachel?" Brittany asks.

"I don't know but what I do know is that Rachel thinks you're acting weird right now" Quinn replies before quickly regretting it.

"Excuse me, you and Rachel talk about me behind my back. You're supposed to be my best friend Quinn not hers" Brittany says annoyed. She doesn't like the fact that Rachel has been talking to Quinn about her.

"Brittany, we are talking about Rachel right now so what is the difference?" Quinn asks. She knew it would annoy Brittany so she regretted saying what she did but at the same time she doesn't understand why it bothers Brittany so much.

"You and I are best friends Quinn, Rachel has her own friends so she should talk to them not you" Brittany says angrily.

"Just calm down, I didn't mean to cause drama" Quinn says trying to get Brittany to relax. "You do have to admit though that you've been acting slightly weird recently, even I have noticed it" she says. "You know you can tell me what's going on."

"Clearly I can't since you talk so much with Rachel" Brittany says immaturely. "Perhaps Rachel is marrying the wrong person, maybe it should be you since you seem so friendly with her."

"Brittany for goodness sake, get a grip" Quinn says annoyed. "I said one thing and you have blown it out of proportion and now you're acting childish so I think I might just go back to my own office, I'll talk to you later" Quinn says before quickly leaving.

* * *

Let me know what you think. Brittany is acting weird right?


	4. Chapter 4

Wednesday 22nd October 2014

Santana is at lunch with one of her best friends, Mercedes. "So how are things with you?" Mercedes asks.

"Yeah they're good" Santana replies while eating.

"I feel like it's been ages since we last hung out" Mercedes states.

"Yeah I know me too" Santana replies. "It's good we've got some time today to catch up and stuff."

"Exactly" Mercedes agrees. "So tell me, how are things with this girl you like?" she asks.

"Look I don't like her as such, I mean we're friends but I think that's about it" Santana replies.

"But you want something more to happen, right?" Mercedes queries.

"Yeah I guess I do" Santana nods.

"Oh look at you eh" Mercedes smiles. "Finally getting into the dating world."

"No need to make fun of me" Santana retorts.

"I'm not" Mercedes says. "I genuinely think this will be good for you because you deserve happiness" she says.

"Thanks" Santana smiles slightly.

"You should definitely give yourself a break because you do too much regarding work and things so getting back into dating should be exciting for you" Mercedes tells Santana.

"Yeah but I make a living by keeping busy and working hard so I can't really slow down" Santana states.

"I know but working 6 days out of 7 all the time can't do anything for your health" Mercedes says. "It's going to tire you out a lot and make you stressed."

"I know you're right, it's just hard for me to change my lifestyle" Santana says. "I've always been used to doing things my way and only needing to look after myself. It's been ages since I dated anyone so it really will be hard to change."

"Just do it gradually then, maybe start taking a half day on a Saturday and eventually work up to taking the full day off" Mercedes suggests.

"No Saturday is actually a really busy day, I wouldn't want to lose custom then" Santana replies. "I could start taking a half day on a Tuesday, that's not a very busy day."

"There you go, its one step in the right direction" Mercedes says. "Anyway enough about work, tell me more about this girl. Her name is Brittany right?"

"Yeah" Santana nods before telling Mercedes all about Brittany and how they met at the park one day.

XXXXXXXX

"Look this girl seems nice from what you've said" Mercedes states. "You should definitely keep in touch with her and maybe something will come out of it eventually. You know start as friends and then hang out more and then who knows what could happen."

"Yeah, I mean I really do like her so hopefully we can maybe go further than friends" Santana says. "Actually I might call her in the next few days and see if she wants to hang out or something."

"That's a good idea" Mercedes replies.

"Speaking of love lives, how's yours?" Santana asks.

"Not too bad actually, I mean Sam and I are sort of dating so it's good just now" Mercedes answers. "We're going out for dinner at the weekend so that should be fun."

"Cool" Santana smiles. She is happy for Mercedes that she and Sam are doing well but there's also a slight jealousy feeling inside her. She wishes she could be with someone and date them properly instead of being too busy at work all the time to have a proper relationship. She has had relationships in the past but work always got in the way so she wishes the next person she really likes will be able to stick around and understand her career is important to her. Ideally the next person would be Brittany but she doesn't want to tempt fate because like she told Mercedes, they're just friends just now.

* * *

A good few of days later (Sunday 26th October 2014). Its early evening and Rachel and Santana are on the phone to one another.

"Ok so we'll meet back at the venue tomorrow, around noon" Santana says arranging the time they will meet.

"Yeah that's cool" Rachel replies. "Oh I'm bringing my fiancée with me so you'll get to meet one another" she says.

"Awesome, I am excited to see what lucky guy you're marrying" Santana says genuinely. From the way Rachel talks about her partner, Santana seems to think they'll get on well with one another.

"Yeah anyway I better go, I've got a few things to do tonight" Rachel says.

"Ok see you tomorrow at noon then, bye" Santana says and then they both hang up the phone. Not a minute after hanging up her work phone, Santana's home phone begins ringing. _Urgh man, one phone after another. When am I going to get a break? _Santana thinks to herself but never the less she runs over and picks the phone up from its cradle and answers it. "_Hello_" she sighs.

"_Hey what's wrong with you, I just wanted to chat_" Brittany says on the other end of the line.

"_Brittany_" Santana says cheerfully when she realises who it is.

"_Yeah it's me, why were you sighing when you answered?" _Brittany asks. "_If it's a bad time, I can call back at another point."_

_"__No!"_ Santana says louder and quicker than intended. "_I mean no it's fine, I can talk now. I was just annoyed when I answered because it's been a busy day with phone calls. I mean between clients and the central heating company, my brain if frazzled with it all but now I know it's you on the phone, it's all good" _she says smiling.

_"__Cool, so how are you?" _Brittany asks.

"_I'm good, what about you?" _Santana asks.

_"__Not bad, just a little tired from work but nothing I can't handle" _Brittany replies. "_Do you know, I feel like we haven't talked in a while_" she says after a pause.

"_We were texting one another yesterday" _Santana laughs. "_It really hasn't been that long."_

_"__Yeah but I never heard your voice so it felt like I haven't heard from you in a while" _Brittany reasons.

"_I suppose you're right" _Santana agrees. "_Anyway, can I ask you something?"_

_"__Sure" _Brittany replies.

"_Do you maybe want to have lunch with me sometime this week_?" Santana asks.

"_Well…" _Brittany pretends to ponder the thought.

"_It doesn't matter if you're busy, no big deal_" Santana says feeling embarrassed that she asked.

"_I'd love to have lunch with you this week" _Brittany smiles. "_What day are you free?" _she wonders.

"_Thursday would be good for me" _Santana replies. "_What about you?"_

_"__Yeah Thursday is good for me too" _Brittany says.

"_Cool, how about we say 1pm for lunch" _Santana suggests. "_I could just text you the details once I pick a restaurant and reserve a table for us."_

_"__Yeah that's cool" _Brittany says.

"_So what are you up to just now?" _Santana asks after a short silence.

"_Not a lot really, I'm just lounging on my sofa watching re-runs of Friends because there's nothing much else on TV_" Brittany replies.

"_Wait, seriously?" _Santana says slightly shocked.

"_Yeah."_

_"__I'm watching Friends as well, how weird is that" _Santana smiles at the thought. They've barely discussed things they like in terms of favourite movies or TV programmes or music or anything like that but yet they both seem to like Friends.

"_That's cool" _Brittany says_. _

_"__We must have the same taste in TV shows" _Santana states.

_ "__Yeah, either that or the fact we don't like the same shows but we just like Friends because it was a good show" _Brittany says.

"_Exactly" _Santana laughs. For another ten minutes they end up having a conversation about what other things they like watching on TV and what their favourite moves are before Santana has to go. She has some preparations to do for work tomorrow before she meets one of her clients.

In bed that night, Santana can't stop thinking about Brittany and how well they seem to get on. She's thinking of asking Brittany out properly and seeing if she wants to date instead of being just friends. They talk all the time either on the phone or by texting and Brittany seems to flirt with her a lot so she figured why not just ask her out.

* * *

It's the next day (Monday 27th October 2014) and Rachel and her fiancée are getting ready to go and meet Santana at the wedding venue. Rachel has been very tight lipped on the wedding planning so far but she did eventually tell her fiancée that she hired someone to help but she didn't say who it was or what plans they came up with so far. "Can you hurry up please, we are meeting the wedding planner outside of the wedding venue I have chosen so we need to be there sharp so that I can see what you think before she gets there" Rachel says slightly annoyed that they haven't left yet.

"Yes Rachel just chill out, I am just putting my belt on" her fiancée replies just as annoyed as her. "Heaven forbid my pants fell down" she says and Rachel rolls her eyes at her.

"Yes do it quicker then" Rachel snaps.

"Look what are you even doing here, I was supposed to meet you at your apartment?" Rachel's fiancée asks.

"Never mind that, just get ready would you, jeez" Rachel says, still not any happier.

"Listen I won't attend this stupid meeting or whatever you call it if you don't chill out" her fiancée states.

"Sorry" Rachel sighs. "Today is just really important."

"Ok but there is still no need to take things out on me" Brittany states. "I'm your fiancée not your dog so quit speaking to me like I'm nothing."

"I don't mean too" Rachel sighs again. "Can I just say one thing though?" she asks and Brittany nods. "Can you please not make any jokes or wind the lady up, I don't need you offending our wedding planner."

"Rachel I just asked you to stop speaking to me like you're superior to me, I'm not a dog and I'm most certainly not a child either" Brittany says annoyed.

"Oh and don't flirt either" Rachel says completely ignoring what Brittany just said.

"I'm not going to flirt with her" Brittany states.

"She's quite different to me anyway so I doubt she'd be your type" Rachel says confidently.

"Sounds just like my type" Brittany mumbles.

"What was that?" Rachel raises an eyebrow, even though she didn't hear exactly what Brittany said, she knew it would be a cheeky comment since Brittany mumbled it.

"I said you're only my type" Brittany says with a fake smile and Rachel seems to buy it.

"Right ok well just hurry up and get ready please because time is getting on and we need to leave as soon as possible" Rachel demands.

"You're really getting on my nerves" Brittany mumbles again.

"What?"

"I said I am ready now so let's go" Brittany replies.

"Thank goodness" Rachel says grabbing her coat. They then head out to Rachel's car and she drives them to the venue. As soon as they arrive Rachel barely gets the handbrake on before she jumps out of the car.

"Ok I need to start driving more often when I am with you because that was terrifying. Have you never heard of a speed limit or a red light?" Brittany asks taking the keys out of the ignition since Rachel didn't bother when she got out of the car. "They are put in place by the law for a reason you know, it's not just for you to recognise them whenever you want."

"Get out the car please" Rachel says sternly.

"I'm getting out, just relax" Brittany says stepping out of the car.

"Ok so what do you think of the venue so far?" Rachel asks.

"Yeah it's definitely nice" Brittany says looking around.

"Nice?" Rachel questions.

"Well what would you like me to say?" Brittany asks.

"Something a bit more enthusiastic than nice" Rachel snaps.

"Look can you stop snapping at me please?" Brittany asks.

"I'm sorry I am just nervous as I said earlier" Rachel apologises.

"Well as I said earlier, don't take it out on me" Brittany says.

"I'm sorry babe" Rachel says kissing Brittany.

"It's fine" Brittany smiles slightly. She is really not looking forward to today, wedding planning really isn't her thing at all. It's especially not when Rachel is acting like a crazy bride-to-be. "Hey why don't you wait right here for the wedding planner and I'll go over here and look around the outside. I could maybe take a few pictures on my I-phone for you so you can use them at home to decide exactly how to want the grounds to look when we arrive" Brittany suggests.

"Ok" Rachel nods. "Don't wander off too far though because our wedding planner shouldn't be long" she says.

"I won't, I promise" Brittany smiles. "Just call me over when she arrives" she says and then leaves.

Meanwhile Rachel patiently waits by her car for Santana to arrive. It doesn't take long, about 5 minutes before Santana pulls up in her car. She is driving her own one today instead of taking one of the company cars. "I'm so sorry I'm late" Santana apologises while rushing over to Rachel.

"You're not, I'm just a bit early" Rachel smiles.

"Oh right" Santana smiles back. "So is it just you here today?" she asks.

"No my fiancée is here but over there taking pictures" Rachel replies.

"Ok cool, I'm excited to meet this fiancé of yours" Santana says.

"I actually have something to say before you meet them though" Rachel says.

"Ok" Santana says confused.

"Walk over with me" Rachel says pulling on Santana's arm.

"Ok" Santana says still confused but walks with Rachel anyway.

"The thing is, my fiancé is actually my fiancée" Rachel says pronouncing the second 'e' in fiancée a little more to distinguish between the two.

"Huh" Santana says not really following what Rachel means because both words sounded exactly the same to her.

Rachel taps Brittany's back and she turns around

"Santana meet my fiancée" Rachel says tapping Brittany on the back making her turn around. "This is Brittany, Brittany this is our wedding planner Santana Lopez" she says introducing both women.

"You're fiancée!" Santana asks in mix between shock and anger.

"Oh shit" is all Brittany can say.

"Brittany please, no need for the language, what's wrong?" Rachel asks annoyed at Brittany saying that in front of Santana.

"Sorry eh…it was a bee flying around me" Brittany states.

"In this cold weather?" Santana questions angrily.

"Yeah…em nice to meet you" Brittany says holding her hand out.

"Uh…yeah" Santana says awkwardly shaking Brittany's hand. Personally she'd rather slap the girl but judging by how unaware Rachel seems about how they've already met, she decides to be polite and act like this is her and Brittany's first meeting.

"Ok so I was just showing Brittany the venue here" Rachel says smiling while looking around. "We haven't went inside yet, we were waiting for you so Brittany has still got a lot to see" she says.

"Right, ok" Santana smiles slightly but is struggling to hide the hurt, anger, shock, all the different emotions she has because she feels Brittany has betrayed her.

"The venue is really nice, did you pick it out for us?" Brittany asks Santana trying to eradicate the awkward silence that fell between the three of them.

"Yeah" Santana replies coldly, not even bothering to look at Brittany. "So Rachel shall we go inside?"

"Yeah" Rachel smiles. "Come on Britt you'll love the inside" she says excitedly pulling on Brittany's arm.

"Ok" Brittany says quietly while nodding and then they make their way over to the entrance of the building.

"You better watch Santana, she might try and flirt with you" Rachel says jokingly while smiling.

"Yeah I could believe that" Santana says glaring right at Brittany.

"Huh?" Rachel asks confused.

"I was joking Rachel" Santana says realising the slight panic in Rachel's face.

"Yeah me too" Rachel smiles.

"You're very quiet Bethany, do you not like this venue" Santana asks as they arrive inside.

"It's Brittany, not Bethany" Rachel corrects Santana. "But its ok, you guys just met so don't worry about it."

"Oh I'm ever so sorry Brittany, I'm terrible with names sometimes" Santana says cheekily.

"It's fine" Brittany says quietly.

"So do you like this place Brittany which I HAVE picked out for YOUR WEDDING?" Santana asks emphasising how she picked it for Brittany's wedding. The wedding she never thought she'd be planning right now since she was led to believe Brittany was single.

"It's very nice" Brittany replies.

"It is, isn't it?" Santana states. "I put a lot of effort into finding a really good place for Rachel" she says making Brittany aware of how much she did for the wedding, Brittany's wedding to be precise.

"It definitely is beautiful" Rachel says mesmerised by how lovely the venue really is.

"I agree" Santana says looking at Brittany making her feel even worse than she already does. Brittany deserves to feel bad in Santana's eyes so she doesn't really care what she says to her.

"Oh will you excuse me a second while I run to the bathroom, too much coffee I think" Rachel says.

"Yeah of course, we'll be right here" Santana says before Rachel quickly departs to the bathroom. As soon as Rachel leaves, Santana goes over to the seating area next to the reception desk.

"Santana…" Brittany tries to talk while following Santana.

"Don't you dare speak to me" Santana says sternly, looking away.

"Look I had no idea you were the wedding planner for Rachel" Brittany states.

"For you, you mean" Santana spits. "You had no idea I was YOUR flaming wedding planner."

"I really didn't know you were working with Rachel or…" Brittany is interrupted yet again.

"Do you really think I am mad about you not telling me I was Rachel's wedding planner?" Santana asks angrily.

"Well that's not the main thing that makes you mad but…" Brittany says.

"But nothing Brittany, you didn't tell me you were engaged" Santana says starting to get teary eyed. She feels so many different emotions right now that she doesn't know what one to express first, does she get angry, hurt, upset?

"I'm sorry" Brittany says feeling bad.

"Why did you never tell me you were engaged?" Santana asks.

"It just never came up" Brittany shrugs.

"Pfft" Santana waves it off. "It never came up, I find that pretty hard to believe" she states.

"Look I know I lied but does it really matter?" Brittany asks and Santana cannot believe Brittany just said that.

"Yes it matters, of course it matters" Santana spits. "You led me to believe you were single, you made me think that you liked me, you flirted with me, you made it seem like something could have happened between us, need I go on?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you" Brittany states genuinely. She knows what she did wrong but she never intended to hurt Santana. Things just got too far and ended up being more complicated.

"What the hell was I to you?" Santana asks.

"What do you mean?" Brittany asks unclear about Santana's question.

"I thought we were friends, well friends that could lead to more" Santana says honestly.

"We are friends and I like you Santana" Brittany replies.

"You're just unbelievable" Santana says annoyed.

"Please, I'm sorry" Brittany pleads. "Let me explain."

"No" Santana says firmly. "I am going to have to tell Rachel I quit as wedding planner" she says.

"No please don't do that" Brittany almost begs.

"I have to" Santana states seriously.

"This wedding is everything to Rachel so please don't quit" Brittany pleads.

"No I can't be around you and I can't look Rachel in the eye when I know I have feelings for you" Santana says.

"You have feelings for me?" Brittany asks slightly shocked. She didn't realise Santana had fallen for her, she knew they got on well but she didn't think Santana would like her so quickly.

"Yeah, I'm such an idiot aren't I?" Santana shrugs feeling stupid.

"Please let me explain, it'll all make sense" Brittany says.

"No I need to go because I can't be around you or your lies" Santana states. "I bet Rachel doesn't know you have met me before."

"Please just don't quit, for Rachel's sake" Brittany pleads again.

"I like Rachel, she seems such a lovely woman so I can't lie to her" Santana says.

"Lie about what? You didn't do anything wrong" Brittany replies.

"Yeah I did" Santana states. "I lied obviously since she is completely unaware that I like her girlfriend…in fact scratch that, it's her fiancée I like which is even worse" she says. "I'm going to tell Rachel everything because this isn't fair on anyone and the longer we lie the worse it is."

"No Santana, please I beg you not to do this" Brittany pleads.

"Too late, Rachel is walking back over right now and she's going to know the truth" Santana states.

* * *

Do you think Santana will go through with it or will Brittany persuade her not tell?


	5. Chapter 5

"Sorry I took so long, my work called my cell just as I was leaving the bathroom" Rachel says as she approaches Brittany and Santana. "I couldn't ignore the call so I just quickly took it."

"Is everything ok babe?" Brittany asks Rachel. Santana suddenly feels a pain in her chest when Brittany said the word 'babe'. She finally thought she found someone she really liked and now it's ruined because said person is already engaged.

"Not really" Rachel sighs. "They want me to go back into work right now" she states.

"Oh what?" Brittany says annoyed.

"Look maybe you could show Brittany about the place Santana and I'll meet you tomorrow back at your office and we can discuss things" Rachel suggests. "I know it's not what we planned but I really do need to go into work. I promise you though, Brittany is good company" she smiles.

"No wait a second Rachel, I need to tell you something" Santana says seriously.

"How about you tell her another time" Brittany states quickly. "I mean her work is obviously desperate and she needs to go in" she says.

"Brittany is right, I do really need to go" Rachel states.

"No please Rachel, I need to tell you something really important" Santana says starting to get frustrated.

_"__Please don't" _Brittany mouths in desperation for Santana not to tell Rachel.

"I-I…" Santana tries to talk again but Brittany distracts her again.

_"__Please"_ Brittany mouths the word.

"Spit it out then Santana because I really need to get going. I'm sorry for cancelling on you but like I say just show Brittany round and we can catch up tomorrow. I've seen the place anyway and I think it's perfect so I don't think we'll be running too far behind now that I need to go" Rachel states.

"It doesn't matter" Santana sighs. Every time Rachel talks about the wedding she looks so happy and the way she said the venue was perfect, Santana just can't ruin everything for her right now, Rachel would be crushed. She figures maybe she should at least hear Brittany out because it could all be a big misunderstanding and Rachel doesn't need to know anything right now. Santana would feel even stupider if she got the wrong end of the stick and Brittany felt nothing for her so she wants to find that out before possibly crushing an innocent person's dreams i.e. Rachel's dreams.

"Ok well I'll see you tomorrow at your office" Rachel says.

"Yeah I'll see you at 10am tomorrow" Santana sighs.

"And I will see you tonight babe" Rachel says kissing Brittany. Yep, Santana's heart has just crushed a little bit more now. "Bye girls" Rachel says before dashing off to her car and driving off. Brittany and Santana are left standing awkward in front of her.

"How could you do this to me Brittany?" Santana asks fighting back the tears. She doesn't know if she's crying because she really liked Brittany or if she's crying because she is so angry that someone could lie about being engaged. Being a wedding planner, Santana knows how precious and meaningful marriage is so for someone to pretend they're not about to get married just isn't right in her mind.

"I'm sorry" Brittany says genuinely. It was a horrible thing what she did but she really isn't a mean person. She never meant anyone to get hurt.

"Do you even know what you have done to me?" Santana asks.

"I've hurt you so bad" Brittany sighs.

"Did you find it funny watching me develop feelings for you when you knew all along this would never happen?" Santana asks.

"It wasn't like that" Brittany states.

"Do you know what, I don't even want to talk about this right now" Santana says just wanting to get away from Brittany. "I need to go home so just tell Rachel I had an emergency as well, ok" She says starting to walk away from Brittany.

"No wait please" Brittany says quickly following behind.

"I can't look at you without it hurting Brittany" Santana states getting into her car but Brittany stops her from shutting the door.

"Look why don't we find somewhere we can chat and I'll explain it all, ok" Brittany suggests.

"Brittany…" Santana sighs.

"Please" Brittany begs.

"No I don't want to talk to you right now so just leave me alone" Santana says managing to slam the car door shut and turn on the engine.

"Wait can you at least tell me where we are, Rachel drove so I don't know how to get home" Brittany states clinging onto the car in case Santana suddenly drives off.

"Sucks for you huh" Santana smirks. She knows it's childish but she doesn't care.

"Please just tell me how to get home" Brittany almost begs.

"Do you know what, get in the car" Santana sighs and Brittany quickly runs around to the passenger side and gets in. "I should leave you standing there but I'm not going to do that, I'm not as horrible as you. I wouldn't intentionally hurt someone" she spits.

"Santana let me explain, let me try to make you understand" Brittany says as they set off back home.

"This is my car so my rules" Santana states. "And I've only got one rule right now, don't speak a word to me" she says firmly.

"Ok" Brittany nods. The whole car journey is silent until Santana realises she doesn't actually know where Brittany lives. Everything seems to add up now. The reason she never went to Brittany's apartment was because she had a fiancée, the reason Brittany had to end phone calls prematurely is because her fiancée arrived, the reason Brittany cancelled dates is because she had plans with her fiancée. She feels so stupid for not figuring this out before, I mean for the number of times they met up, how come she never went to Brittany's apartment once.

"Where is it you live or is that still a secret?" Santana asks.

"No I live…" before Brittany can finish speaking Santana pulls the car over.

"In fact I don't actually want to know, you can just get out here" Santana states.

"But I don't live here" Brittany replies.

"I don't care" Santana shrugs. "We met in that coffee shop over there once and I remember you telling me you walked that day so it can't be that far away" she says. She figured it would probably be easier not to see where Brittany actually lives because then she'd just picture Rachel staying there sometimes as well and that would just make her feel worse and remind her that the girl she likes already has a girlfriend.

"I suppose I can't really argue right now" Brittany states.

"Damn right you can't so get out" Santana says raising her voice slightly. She is going from one emotion to the next.

"Well um…thanks for the ride Santana" Brittany says politely.

"Just go please" Santana says almost desperately.

"Sure, bye" Brittany says exiting the car and no sooner does Santana speed away. _What have you done Brittany? _She sighs aloud to herself.

XXXXXXXX

"So babe how did you like the venue I picked" Rachel asks sitting down on the couch. After sorting out the problems at work which took quite a few hours, Rachel went straight to Brittany's apartment and they had dinner together. "Don't you just love that chandelier in the reception area, I thought it was beautiful" she asks.

"Actually, Santana got called into a meeting, she had an emergency too" Brittany lies. "The minute you left, someone from her company called and she had to rush off so I've not actually seen any of the venue" she states.

"Oh that's a shame" Rachel says annoyed. "I really wanted you to see it" she says.

"I know but there is always next time, I guess" Brittany states.

"I suppose" Rachel says still annoyed. "I know Santana has a completely different taste in things from me but she actually thought it would be perfect and so did I, it's not what I would have picked first myself but it is fantastic once you see the whole building" she says.

"Ok" Brittany smiles.

"So what do you think of Santana?" Rachel asks and Brittany's heart plummets. "She's nice isn't she?"

"Yeah, she seems great…amazing even" Brittany says genuinely.

"Like I said before, I know she is completely different to me so I wasn't sure if you'd like her or not but she really is a nice person" Rachel states. "Apparently she likes women too, how weird is that? I mean I would never have thought she liked girls"

"Rachel it's not weird, don't be rude" Brittany says a little too defensively. "I don't see how it's your business anyway to comment."

"Whoa Britt, chill out" Rachel says holding her hands up. "What is up with you tonight?"

"Nothing" Brittany sighs.

"I'm meeting Santana tomorrow so I think you should come" Rachel states.

"I can't, I'm working" Brittany replies.

"Can't Quinn cover for you or something?" Rachel asks. "This wedding is important and you have barely did a thing to help."

"Ok firstly I am not leaving Quinn to do everything, secondly I know the wedding means a lot to you and thirdly I am barely doing anything because you don't want me involved. I tried to help numerous times with different tasks and I got told to fuck off, quite literally actually" Brittany replies annoyed. "Don't make me out to be a lazy person because I am not in any way whatsoever" she snaps.

"Ok calm down, there is no need for a tantrum" Rachel says.

"You're the one who hired a wedding planner so what could I possibly need to do to help?" Brittany asks.

"You could arrange a day for you and Quinn to go and pick out a suit for you to wear" Rachel says.

"I don't want to have to tell you again Rachel, I am not wearing a damn suit to my wedding" Brittany snaps. "I am wearing a dress so deal with it."

"But…" Rachel tries to protest.

"But nothing, end of story" Brittany states walking out of the room.

* * *

It's the next day and Rachel has a meeting with Santana about the wedding. She hasn't spoken to Brittany all night after their slight argument. Brittany went to her room in a huff and after giving Rachel the silent treatment for about half an hour, Rachel had enough and went home. "Do you want to come right through Miss Berry" Emma the receptionist says and Rachel quickly stands up and follows her.

"Thank you Emma" Santana says as Rachel walks in. "Close the door on your way out please" she says and Emma leaves. "Morning Rachel, how are you?" Santana asks politely.

"I'm ok, I guess" Rachel sighs. "I heard you had an emergency yesterday as well so you couldn't show Brittany round the venue" she states.

"Yeah that's right" Santana nods. "Speaking of Brittany, I need to talk to you about something" she says hesitantly not sure if she should say anything or not about Brittany.

"What has she done now?" Rachel sighs dramatically. "I am telling you that girl just doesn't want to cooperate sometimes, she just never listens. Let me guess you didn't have an emergency yesterday and Brittany has made you lie for her just because she didn't want to see the venue we picked, she really is childish sometimes" she states. For a split second Santana actually feels bad for Brittany because of the way Rachel is talking about her. Obviously what Brittany did wasn't right but speaking about your fiancée as if she is a child isn't respectful either.

"No I can assure you I did have an emergency, it was me that had to cancel the tour of the venue" Santana states.

"Ok" Rachel nods. "Well Brittany isn't available today so it's just going to be us. I did ask her to come but she was too busy apparently" she says.

"I was just thinking there is no reason why I need to be there when Brittany sees the venue, perhaps you could just show her around whenever you both have free time and you can let me know what Brittany thinks. You said you were hopeful that she would like it" Santana suggests.

"Actually I would much rather you were there to show her around because we'll not be allowed to peruse the whole venue just randomly will we?" Rachel asks. "I thought you'd be better at getting us access to places where non guests can't go."

"You're probably right, I don't think the staff allow just anyone to look around" Santana sighs. She's going to have to see Brittany sooner rather than later now since they need to get the venue details completed soon. "When do you think you'll both be free?" she asks.

"I don't know about both of us but I do know Brittany is taking tomorrow off but I'm unfortunately working" Rachel replies. "Maybe you could just show her around tomorrow and that way it'll save wasting time waiting to see when all 3 of us are free" she says.

"Maybe we should wait until we're all free" Santana says not really wanting to spend the day alone with Brittany.

"No I insist that you 2 go together tomorrow…well I mean that's if you're not too busy" Rachel says. "We were supposed to meet tomorrow but we changed to today since I had plans so I assume you haven't made any plans for tomorrow yet."

"No I haven't" Santana says regretfully. She really can't pretend she's busy since she had already said she was going to be free tomorrow.

XXXXXXX

It's finally the end of the day and Santana is at home having a well-earned rest with her feet up on the sofa watching TV. She doesn't know if it's to do with what she found out yesterday about Brittany or whether today has just been really hectic but for some reason she is exhausted. She was supposed to do some work after dinner at home but she decided against it and would just catch up another day.

Santana just changes the channel on the TV when her phone rings indicating a text so she looks at it curious to see who might be texting her since she's already spoke to her family and friends tonight. When she sees the name Brittany on the screen she has the urge to throw the phone to the floor but remembering she's not a child, she does the mature thing and sees what Brittany wants.

From Brittany: Am I going mad or did Rachel tell me that you want to spend the day with me tomorrow? Oh this is Brittany by the way

To Brittany: I know who it is and no I don't want to spend the day with you.

From Brittany: I'm just telling you who it is in case you had deleted my number. Rachel definitely said you wanted to see me tomorrow.

To Brittany: ok let's get this clear, I don't want to see you or spend the day with you but I have to.

From Brittany: so you are showing me around the venue tomorrow?

To Brittany: yes

From Brittany: cool, so do I meet you there or do we meet somewhere else first and head there together.

To Brittany: I think we should just meet there

From Brittany: ok if that's what you want but I'm not terribly sure how to get there.

To Brittany: is this a tactic and you're just playing me or are you genuine?

From Brittany: I am serious, I don't really know how to get there and Rachel is being weird so I don't want to ask her.

To Brittany: I'm going to regret this but we may as well just go together then. Meet me outside my office tomorrow

From Brittany: ok no problem, enjoy the rest of you night.

As soon as they stop texting Santana could not feel any worse. Even though you can't really understand the tone through text, she's sure Brittany sounded pretty genuine and didn't seem like she was playing any games. She really isn't looking forward to spending a day alone with Brittany tomorrow. If you had told her 2 weeks ago that would happen then she'd be more than happy to spend a day with just Brittany but not now after finding out Brittany's engaged.

* * *

Brittany is waiting outside of Santana's office building. She was a bit early when she arrived so she ended up taking a seat on the bench outside of the entrance. "I hope you haven't hacked into my Wi-Fi and started browsing the web" Santana says as she walks over to Brittany not even bothering to say hello.

"No of course not, I was just texting my sister. I wasn't on the internet" Brittany states nervously.

"Good" Santana says walking past Brittany. "Come on then, we have somewhere to be."

"Yeah, sorry" Brittany says quickly following Santana. "Oh cool, we're going in your company car" she says as they get into the limo.

"Yeah we are" Santana nods.

"So how are you?" Brittany asks once the car drives off.

"Brittany you do realise we are no longer friends, right?" Santana asks.

"Well I don't expect you to like me very much at the moment but I thought we could at least be civil to one another" Brittany states.

"We can be polite if we're in company but if we're alone I don't need to say anything to you if I don't want to" Santana replies.

"Ok fine" Brittany nods before turning to look out of the window. "This is going to be a long day" she mutters under her breath but Santana hears her.

"Excuse me" Santana says annoyed.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter" Brittany states.

"Fine" Santana says before turning to look out of the window at the other side of the car. They sit in silence the whole journey until they arrive at the venue. "This is us here now" Santana says unbuckling her seatbelt.

"Ok" Brittany nods before getting out of the car.

Once they get inside, Santana starts to show Brittany the different areas in the venue. They don't really talk a lot apart from Santana saying which room they are in and what Rachel wanted to do with it for the wedding. "You have really good taste" Brittany says looking around the dining area.

"Huh?" Santana asks confused.

"Rachel said you picked this venue for us and I'm just saying you have good taste because I really like this venue" Brittany replies.

"Oh right" Santana says understanding what Brittany meant. "With the way Rachel described what she wanted, I figured this would be the best place" she says and Brittany nods.

"Um…speaking of Rachel" Brittany says while taking a pause. "What made you not tell her about us?" she asks.

"Firstly there is no us and secondly I haven't decided whether to tell her or not yet" Santana states.

"Well what made you not tell her about what I had done right away?" Brittany asks.

"Because I don't know if I want to crush someone's dream right now. Rachel has been really nice to me and I still don't know your story so I didn't want to crush her before I knew the full story" Santana answers. "And to be honest, it's not my place. It is your job to own up to what you have done."

"I never meant to hurt anyone in this situation, things just got out of control" Brittany says. "The last thing I wanted was to hurt you but at the same time I couldn't not see you again" she says honestly.

"I just don't understand why any taken woman would think it was ok to lead someone on" Santana says.

"I don't think its ok but obviously my heart got in the way of my head" Brittany replies. "Yes I am engaged to Rachel but as soon as I first met you, I couldn't stop thinking about you and…"

"No we are not doing this here, we are in a public place and I don't want to talk about it right now" Santana states.

"Don't you want to hear why I did what I did?" Brittany asks.

"Obviously but I really don't want to do it in front of a hotel full of people" Santana replies. "I especially don't want to do it here since everyone knows me and I plan a lot of weddings that happen here so I don't want anything affecting my business."

"How about we book a room for the afternoon and we can go there and talk?" Brittany suggests.

"Really?" Santana laughs cheekily. "You think I want to be stuck in a room with you all afternoon?"

"I just really want to explain Santana, please" Brittany says.

"And what excuse do we make up this time to explain to Rachel why you haven't seen the venue yet again?" Santana asks. If Brittany wants to talk then they're not going to have time to explore the venue since Santana is on a busy schedule.

"I'll just say I liked it" Brittany shrugs.

"Somehow I think Rachel is going to want to know more than 'you liked it' don't you think" Santana states. "She's going to want to know you're favourite room and where do you want the music set up and which room did you like the best to stay in the night before the wedding."

"Wait we're staying here the night before?" Brittany asks.

"Yeah, didn't Rachel tell you?" Santana asks.

"No and I had already planned to stay at my mom and dad's" Brittany states.

"Well Rachel wants all the guests to stay here the night before and you all get ready here on the day" Santana tells Brittany. "Of course you and Rachel have to be in separate rooms though."

"Well it was nice of Rachel to inform me about all of this" Brittany sighs annoyed.

"Maybe you just don't show any interest in the wedding so Rachel just figured she should go ahead with the plans" Santana states.

"Excuse me" Brittany says angrily.

"Hey no need to get so defensive. I didn't mean that as a criticism" Santana states.

"I have been interested in this wedding from the get go, Rachel just seems to dismiss everything I say or completely ignores all of my ideas so I come across as being lazy when that's not the case at all so don't judge me" Brittany states.

"Calm down" Santana says slightly shocked. She's never seen this side of Brittany before, she always seemed happy and carefree but right now she seems annoyed and defensive.

"Sorry" Brittany sighs. "Look we are off task anyway, I wanted to explain everything to you so how about we go somewhere less public?" she asks.

* * *

Let me know what you think. Do you think Santana will hear Brittany out or refuse to talk about the situation?


	6. Chapter 6

"Fine, I am willing to hear you out but make no mistake, we're not friends" Santana says seriously.

"I know, you already told me that" Brittany replies.

"Good, I'm glad you're listening" Santana states. "So where do you propose we go?" she asks.

"I like your word choice, propose" Brittany smiles. "You know with you being a wedding planner and everything?"

"That's not even in the slightest bit funny" Santana glares. "Now in case you haven't noticed, I'm not amused by this situation and I am incredibly bored so make up your mind about where we go" she states.

"I think we should ask to have a room for a little bit" Brittany says.

"Right fine, I'll ask the manager if we can get a room but it won't be for long because I have things to do" Santana states.

"That's cool" Brittany nods and then they walk over to the reception desk where Santana asks to rent a room for a few hours. "Hey I'll pay, it's the least I can do."

"No it's fine, I can pay" Santana insists. "I don't want you thinking I need anything from you when I really don't."

"Ok fair enough" Brittany replies. Santana then sorts out the room and they head upstairs.

"You better start explaining before I change my mind" Santana says sitting down on the bed while Brittany takes a seat on the couch.

"Ok firstly I need to apologise" Brittany says. "You have no idea how sorry I am."

"Sorry for what?" Santana asks angrily. "Sorry for getting caught or sorry for humiliating me?" she shrugs.

"I am so sorry for hurting you it wasn't my intention at all" Brittany says genuinely.

"So what was you intention, huh?" Santana asks.

"Well…"

"Was it to humiliate someone who knew nothing about you, was it to just have fun, was it to keep your options open just in case you didn't want Rachel, was it to get a free dinner, was it to look like a hero when that idiot almost crashed into me on her bike?" Santana asks listing off all the possibilities.

"It's not a hero it's a heroine if you're a woman" Brittany states.

"IRRELEVANT!" Santana says raising her voice and glaring at Brittany.

"Please don't shout" Brittany says not wanting anyone in the rooms next door to hear shouting in case they think something is wrong.

"Why?" Santana asks.

"Look please just hear me out" Brittany pleads.

"Fine" Santana sighs.

"The first time I laid eyes you, you just captivated me" Brittany says smiling slightly at the thought of when she first saw Santana.

"You're engaged Brittany you shouldn't think like that" Santana states.

"I know but you just seemed so different and I liked that" Brittany replies.

"Different?" Santana shrieks. "I look just like any random woman walking through the park on her way home from work, jeez" she says.

"There was just something about you that made me want to see you again" Brittany says honestly.

"Ok fine but you're engaged" Santana states. "Did you really think this would end well?" she asks.

"I really never meant to hurt you Santana" Brittany says.

"You should have told me you were engaged" Santana sighs.

"I know but if I did you would never speak to me again and I couldn't bear that" Brittany replies.

"If I knew you were with someone in the beginning then we might have been able to be friends and I mean we would have met eventually since I am planning you flaming wedding" Santana states.

"Really?" Brittany asks. "We could have still been friends?"

"Yes really, I mean I don't go after married women not that you're married yet but you will be" Santana replies.

"I am sorry for all of this" Brittany says.

"I don't understand why someone who was getting married would do all that stuff" Santana says.

"I really wanted to be your friend and I don't know… there was just something about you that made me want to get to know you more" Brittany replies.

"You're getting married it's not right on any level" Santana tells Brittany.

"I know but it's not like I cheated, I just didn't tell Rachel that I already knew you and we were friends" Brittany says.

"You didn't fully cheat but you were flirting with me and that's not right for someone who is already engaged to someone else" Santana states.

"I know but that's just me, I flirt a lot" Brittany says. "It doesn't mean anything" she shrugs.

"Oh really?" Santana says angrily. "It doesn't mean anything, huh?" she glares.

"No I didn't mean that to sound like I…" Brittany tries to explain but Santana cuts her off.

"Save it" Santana says standing up. "You led me on Brittany. I fucking asked you out on a date and you said yes."

"A date?" Brittany questions.

"Yes I mean come on you know I don't really do relationships but I asked you out on a date on Wednesday, well to me that was meant to be a date and you said yes" Santana states.

"I just thought it was dinner, I didn't know how serious you felt about me" Brittany replies.

"I just can't look at you without hurting" Santana says sadly.

"Look I do like you as more than my friend Santana so if I was single I'd date you in a heartbeat but because of Rachel to me when you asked me out it was just meant to be dinner" Brittany states.

"Can't you see that is stringing me along because you never said this was just a friendship, you were flirting with me and you kissed me on the cheek for fuck's sake" Santana says.

"I've never heard you swear before and now you've swore a couple of times" Brittany smiles thinking it's cute when Santana swears.

"This isn't funny" Santana says angrily.

"Look when I asked you to get a coffee I genuinely had a question for you about weddings and stuff" Brittany says.

"Ok that's fair enough" Santana nods.

"But once we got to chatting I just couldn't not talk to you again so that's why I kept in touch but I never meant to lead you on, I'm just a very friendly person I mean I kiss all my friends on the cheek" Brittany says.

"Ok I get that but can't you see how humiliating that is when I actually developed feelings for you" Santana says. She understands some people are just a bit more overly familiar with their friends but this is different, Brittany actually made her think there was more to it.

"I never meant to humiliate you, I promise" Brittany says walking over to Santana.

"I know but it's embarrassing, really embarrassing" Santana states.

"I can't lie, you are like totally amazing and there is a part of me that really, really likes you like that but I'm with Rachel" Brittany says.

"You do realise you have fucked up this for all 3 of us, right?" Santana asks.

"I know and you have nothing to feel bad about because you did nothing wrong" Brittany sighs.

"I have done something wrong though, haven't I?" Santana says. "I fell for you" she sighs.

"I am so, so sorry Santana" Brittany says placing her hand on Santana's shoulder.

"Don't, ok" Santana says moving away from Brittany. "Look you seem like a good person ok but for fucking sure your judgement is clouded, like seriously" Santana says chuckling a little because if she doesn't laugh she's going to cry at this whole mess.

"I know I didn't exactly think this whole thing through but part of me couldn't let you go but the other part is that I'm with Rachel and I guess I want to marry her" Brittany states.

"You guess?" Santana asks.

"Huh?"

"You guess you want to marry Rachel, that's what you just said" Santana states.

"Did I say guess, I meant I do want to marry Rachel for sure" Brittany states.

"Is there something going on here because you don't sound as if you really want to marry her so bad and come to think of it I don't think I have ever heard you say you love Rachel?" Santana asks.

"Of course I love Rachel" Brittany laughs. "I wouldn't have agreed to marry her if I didn't want to" she says laughing off the idea.

"Ok" Santana nods. She isn't totally convinced but at the same time she just thinks it could be her mind playing tricks. Maybe she doesn't want Brittany to marry Rachel so she is looking for excuses for it to not happen.

"I really am sorry though, you have to know that" Brittany says.

"I kind of know that but let's just put this behind us because it's not doing anyone any favours" Santana states. Even though it hurts, she knows she'll never get Brittany so she might as well try to move on now. "We'll get past this ok" she says.

"Do you forgive me?" Brittany asks.

"Let's not go that far just yet" Santana laughs. "But I am willing to put my feelings aside to give you and Rachel the best day ever because despite your idiocy you seem like you might be a good person deep down" she says.

"Thank you" Brittany smiles.

"You have to promise me that you'll never do this again, not to Rachel and not to some other poor innocent girl. No one deserves to be treated like that but I am willing to be the better person here and not damage your relationship" Santana says.

"Yeah I'm never making that mistake again" Brittany states. "I guess this wedding was just stressing us out that I needed to talk to someone who doesn't judge me and I felt like you could be that person. I probably didn't go about things the right way."

"You didn't but anyway we won't tell Rachel we know one another ok, let's start afresh here" Santana says and Brittany nods.

"Can I just say something though" Brittany asks after a moment's silence.

"Yeah" Santana smiles.

"For what it's worth if I was single it'd be our wedding you were planning right now" Brittany tells Santana.

"Don't, please don't" Santana says shaking her head.

"You deserve happiness Santana, I mean you're like amazing" Brittany smiles.

"I just said don't" Santana warns.

"Why not?" Brittany asks.

"Because I fucking like you, I haven't just gotten rid of my feelings within seconds ok so please just don't. I need time to get over this" Santana says.

"Sorry" Brittany apologises sadly.

"No I'm sorry, what I mean is I am going to push them aside for the sake of you and Rachel but please just bear with me ok" Santana says.

"Of course" Brittany replies.

"Thank you" Santana smiles.

"I can still be involved with the decisions though right, for the wedding I mean" Brittany asks.

"Yes we can still talk about the wedding but that's the only thing we can talk about for the moment, ok" Santana replies.

"Cool" Brittany smiles.

"Right come on I'll show you around" Santana says opening the door.

"Ok cool" Brittany says following her out of the room.

XXXXXXXX

"So how did you like the venue, you did see it properly today didn't you?" Rachel asks Brittany as they sit together and have dinner.

"I think the venue is great, it's a really nice place" Brittany replies.

"Good I'm glad you like it" Rachel says.

"I can just see our wedding reception and we have the glass doors open onto the patio area and all the guests are socialising outside with the evening sun setting" Brittany says.

"No that won't be happening, I don't really want people going in and out" Rachel states. "The reception will be staying indoors."

"But Rachel we're planning to get married in the spring so temperatures will have risen, I don't think we all want to be stuck in the one place all night. It would be nice to have the patio doors open and everyone can mingle outside as well as inside" Brittany says.

"Look I'll think about it but I don't really want that" Rachel states.

"Well I do so I'm going to speak to Santana about this and see what she thinks" Brittany replies.

"Ok fine, do that" Rachel says annoyed.

"Anyway I need to hurry up and finish dinner because I'm meeting Quinn soon" Brittany states.

"What do you mean you're meeting Quinn soon?" Rachel asks. "I've just made you dinner and we're supposed to be spending time together tonight. What's the point in me being here if you're about to go out?"

"I'm not actually sure but you've known for a while that Quinn and I are meeting tonight" Brittany replies.

"Couldn't you have reminded me instead of me cooking all this dinner and making plans for us tonight?" Rachel asks annoyed.

"Well regardless of anything, I'm still meeting Quinn soon whether you're staying or going" Brittany shrugs.

"Do you know what Brittany, I'm just going to go home straight after dinner because I can't be bothered with your attitude" Rachel huffs. "I don't know what's going on with you right now but you're acting like a petulant two year old and I've had enough."

"I wouldn't say I'm acting like a two year old but I have to agree I am acting weird" Brittany states. "Do you wanna know why?" she asks and Rachel nods. "Because you are pissing me right off and I've had enough of your behaviour too. If I am acting strange then it's all down to you and your cheeky offensive remarks about me and my opinions on the wedding" she says standing up from the table. "I would definitely take a look in the mirror before blaming everything on me. You might seem as sweet as anything to others but you don't fool me so either get a grip or I'll continue to act childish."

"Brittany just wait a second" Rachel sighs grabbing her hand when she starts to walk away. "That was a bit harsh don't you think?" she asks.

"I'm sorry it came out that way but you have to admit something weird is going on with us" Brittany states. "I guess I'm blaming you and you're blaming me for everything so maybe we just need to try and eliminate the stress."

"I agree and that's why I hired Santana, I wanted her to do all the work for us but it's proving difficult just now" Rachel says. "We just can't seem to agree on anything so Santana doesn't have anything to work with."

"I know" Brittany sighs. "Look can we just talk about this tomorrow or something because I really do need to meet with Quinn?" she asks.

"Ok sure" Rachel nods. "I guess I'll just see you tomorrow since I'm not staying tonight."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow" Brittany kisses Rachel's cheek before going off to her room to get ready. As soon as she is ready she leaves and goes to Quinn's apartment.

"Hey how are you?" Quinn asks while closing the door behind Brittany once she steps inside.

"I'm ok I guess" Brittany shrugs.

"Oh god, what's wrong" Quinn asks as they walk to the living room.

"Just everything Quinn, I just seem to be causing so many problems for everyone" Brittany replies as they sit down.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asks.

"Well you and I were right, Rachel did hire a wedding planner" Brittany states.

"Oh really so who is it?" Quinn asks genuinely interested.

"Santana Lopez" Brittany answers.

"Oh, she is amazing" Quinn smiles. "I have read lots about her and all the amazing weddings that she's planned, I wouldn't mind meeting her actually" she says.

"Quinn you're not even getting married so why would you want to meet her?" Brittany laughs.

"Because she's a successful business woman and I think she has an amazing taste with regards planning a wedding" Quinn replies.

"So it's not because you've suddenly decided you like women and you have a crush on her?" Brittany asks.

"No it's not, I'm still into guys but it doesn't mean I don't admire what she does" Quinn says.

"Well anyway that's not the point, the point is I already know Santana and I had no idea she was planning the wedding" Brittany states.

"Why didn't she tell you?" Quinn asks.

"Because she didn't know I was getting married or that Rachel and I even know one another" Brittany replies.

"I don't understand" Quinn says confused.

"Well Rachel hired Santana to plan the wedding since she's obviously a wedding planner" Brittany says and Quinn nods. "She and Rachel had never met before so it probably didn't seem weird that Rachel was marrying someone named Brittany since there is more than one of us out there."

"Yeah I get that" Quinn says. "But why didn't you tell her you were getting married if you girls are friends?"

"Because I only met Santana recently and I couldn't bring myself to tell her I was taken. I don't know what happened but the moment I saw her I liked her so I ended up…"

"Oh my god you started dating her didn't you" Quinn says not letting Brittany finish.

"Not exactly, we were more…fine I was sort of dating Santana too" Brittany sighs. "How did you know I was about to say something like that?" she asks.

"I could just tell by your face" Quinn states. "I didn't even know Santana liked women but I guess you learn something new every day" she shrugs.

"Well I officially met the wedding planner aka Santana, the other day with Rachel and I could not feel any worse. I have hurt Santana so bad and Rachel doesn't even know a thing" Brittany sighs. "Santana said she wouldn't crush Rachel's dreams so long as I never do anything so stupid again so she's not going to say anything but she is super pissed at me for making her fall for me."

"I'm not surprised she's pissed Brittany, I could slap you right now" Quinn says appalled at her best friend's behaviour. "I am hoping you're going to tell me that you didn't have as strong feelings as Santana did."

"She's an amazing women but I'm with Rachel" Brittany states.

"That doesn't answer my question Brittany" Quinn says seriously.

"I don't have as strong feelings for Santana because I'm with Rachel but if I was single, I could easily fall in love with her" Brittany answers.

"Oh my goodness, this just gets better and better" Quinn mutters. "How can you even think something like that when you're engaged Brittany, this just isn't right and you should know that? You're supposed to be committed to Rachel."

"I am committed to Rachel but I'm just saying if I wasn't then Santana would be the type of girl I go for" Brittany says.

"I know what you're saying but someone happy and engaged shouldn't even be able to think that" Quinn says. "I am going to ask you something and I want you to be honest with me" she says and Brittany nods. "Are you having doubts about marrying Rachel?"

"Um…"

"Be honest remember" Quinn warns.

"Of course I am having doubts, you've seen Rachel recently and the way she acts" Brittany says. "Everyone thinks I have the problem but it's actually Rachel. She's the one who says all the snide comments and she doesn't even know she's doing it but it hurts me. I look like the one who can't cooperate and acts awkward about situations but I'm not, it's Rachel who belittles me all the time" she tells Quinn.

"Why don't you talk to Rachel then? I'm sure she'll understand if you told her how you feel" Quinn suggests.

"She's too busy planning her dream wedding which turns out to be my nightmare wedding" Brittany sighs.

"Honey you cannot marry Rachel if you are not 100% sure of everything. You shouldn't be going into a marriage when things aren't right, it's no way to start off a happy life together" Quinn states.

"I know but what else can I do, Rachel isn't going to listen to me" Brittany replies.

"Wait you do actually want to get married don't you? This is just a little nerves right?" Quinn asks.

"Well…yeah just nerves" Brittany lies.

"You're lying, I can see it in your face" Quinn says. "What is going on, is it to do with Santana?" she asks.

"Sort of but it's not what you think" Brittany says. "Meeting Santana has made me realise a few things. I don't mean I want to be with Santana instead of Rachel, I just mean it's made me realise a few things in life in general."

"I don't understand, do you not want to be with Rachel anymore or something?" Quinn asks.

"It's not exactly that, look I need to tell you a secret but you can't tell anyone ok" Brittany says and Quinn nods. "Promise me Quinn."

"I promise" Quinn says honestly.

* * *

What do you think Brittany is hiding?


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry I seemed to confuse a lot of people last chapter. Hopefully this chapter will clear up any misunderstandings.

* * *

It's been a few weeks since Brittany and Santana had their discussion about their situation and how Santana developed feelings for Brittany. They haven't talked since unless it was about the wedding and Rachel was present. Santana is slowly getting over her thing for Brittany but she doesn't think it would be wise for them to be friends and hang out with one another outside of business purposes. Christmas is quickly approaching so Santana is trying to get some concrete details for the weddings down before they take a break over the festive period. Currently she is having a meeting with Rachel and Brittany to discuss where they are with the plans so far.

"So you said the venue is completely booked now and you've started organising suites for the guests to stay in?" Rachel asks.

"That's right, the whole venue is booked out for just your wedding" Santana nods. "The only problem just now is the guest lists, if I don't have these finalised soon then I cannot assign rooms to everyone. I know your parents are obviously coming and your siblings so I've got the rooms for them assigned but I don't have many more names than that" she tells them.

"Well I'll email you my guest list tonight, I'll make sure I finalise it tonight" Rachel nods.

"Yeah I mean I would as well but I'm confused, I mean how do I know who is my friend and who is Rachel's?" Brittany asks.

"Why don't you just write me a joint list together then?" Santana suggests.

"We would but I do have other friends that aren't really Brittany's friends and vice versa" Rachel states.

"Ok well write two lists and each write down absolutely everyone you want there and then discuss it and cross out the people that appear twice. Then you can just rewrite the list for me and email it to me" Santana replies.

"Ok we can do that" Rachel smiles.

"So onto dresses, have you ladies narrowed down the choices yet?" Santana asks.

"I have ruled out a couple but to be honest I'm not that much further forward" Rachel replies. "I don't know about Brittany and her suit, what's happening with that babe" she smiles at Brittany.

"I've said before I'm not wearing a suit" Brittany sighs. "I am wearing a dress."

"But I thought…" Rachel tries to explain but her phone rings before she can finish "Oh hold on, I need to get this" she says while answering the phone. After a minute or so she hangs up when she finishes talking to the person on the other side of the phone.

"You have to go to work again, don't you?" Brittany asks.

"Yeah I'm sorry to cancel on you guys again" Rachel apologises before standing up.

"Hold on…you're actually leaving?" Santana asks and Rachel nods. "I'm not trying to be funny but things really aren't progressing and if we all keep cancelling then nothing is going to be done" Santana isn't one to show her clients when she is annoyed with them but it's really starting to frustrate her. If it isn't Rachel cancelling because of work then its Brittany cancelling things since Quinn can't come with them.

"I really can't say no, they need me" Rachel explains.

"Ok fine, on you go" Santana sighs. "Are you sticking around to make plans Brittany or do you need to go?" she asks.

"Yeah Brittany can stay, can't you babe?" Rachel smiles. "She can finalise some of the plans."

"Um…yeah I can do that" Brittany shrugs.

"Ok I guess that is something then" Santana states. "I'll keep in touch Rachel."

"Ok, bye girls" Rachel says and then leaves.

"Sorry about that, she's just passionate about her work" Brittany explains. "She doesn't mean to mess you around" she states.

"I know, I'm just really trying to get arrangements made before everyone has a break over Christmas. Previous experiences have taught me to get as much done before Christmas because after the holidays no one is in any mood to plan anything, they're too depressed" Santana says.

"True, they're either depressed because the excitement of Christmas is over or they're depressed because they have no money left" Brittany says.

"Yeah" Santana laughs.

"So obviously I can't make any dress arrangements for Rachel but tell me what else needs done" Brittany says.

"There are two types of patterns for the wedding china and I need to know which one you both prefer so we can tick that off" Santana replies.

"Ok show me the patterns" Brittany says and Santana shows her the patterns. "I quite like this one…although I don't know if Rachel will agree."

"Well she was struggling to pick between the two so she obviously likes both of them anyway so just go with whatever you want" Santana says.

"Ok, I think we should have…" Brittany says while taking a pause to think. "This one" she says picking the china with the pink flowers on it.

"Ok no problem" Santana says writing down the type of china Brittany picked. "That's another thing sorted which is good" she smiles. "So Rachel told me she was leaving you to take care of the flowers so what kind are you thinking?" she asks.

"I really don't know, I'm not a botanist" Brittany shrugs.

"You don't have to study plants to know which flowers look nice" Santana laughs.

"I know but I'm not really a flower type of person, I mean sure I've gave people a bunch of flowers before but I usually just pick the nicest bunch there whereas for a wedding you don't really know off the top of your head which flowers are good for the occasion" Brittany replies.

"What kind of flowers would you like someone to give you?" Santana asks.

"I have no idea" Brittany shakes her head. "No one usually buys me flowers unless it's maybe from my parents or my friends if it's my birthday."

"Doesn't Rachel give you flowers every once in a while or vice versa?" Santana asks.

"Not really" Brittany shakes her head again.

"Why don't I just show you some samples and you can tell me if anything sticks out, ok" Santana suggests.

"Ok it's worth a try" Brittany nods. They then go through some flower samples for a while and Brittany decides on the kind she'd like for the wedding. As soon as that's done, they move on to talk about the reception and the kind of food they'd like and the colour schemes to decorate the area. They are now taking a break and drinking some coffee. "If you could get married tomorrow, what would happen at your wedding?" Brittany asks.

"With regards what?" Santana asks.

"Anything" Brittany smiles.

"Well I must say I have had my wedding dress design sorted since I was in high school but I don't want to give away the details" Santana smiles. "What I can say is that I would probably keep it simple and do a beach wedding or something" she says.

"Simple?" Brittany asks. She did not expect Santana to say a simple wedding, she was expecting a large extravagant event.

"Yeah, I mean I used to want the whole massive wedding thing but I'm getting older and it's not becoming as significant to me. I feel love is the main thing, as a wedding planner I see all the stress brides go through and I don't want that" Santana replies.

"You're only saying that because you're single just now. When the right woman comes along you'll want the whole big thing and I hope your future wife gives you it because you deserve it" Brittany says genuinely.

"Thanks Brittany" Santana smiles.

"I feel like I still need to apologise to you for all the hurt I caused you" Brittany says.

"Brittany it's in the past, let's leave it there please" Santana states. "I don't want to talk about it anymore anyway."

"You're one of the most amazing people I have ever met so I really want you to be happy and know I didn't mean to hurt you. I shouldn't have led you on the way I did, it wasn't intentional but it shouldn't have happened anyway. You didn't deserve what I did" Brittany says.

"Please Brittany, I don't want to talk about this" Santana warns.

"Ok fine, I'm sorry" Brittany apologises. "We won't talk about it."

"Good" Santana says and shortly after, they begin finalising more wedding plans.

* * *

"I'm not sure what time I'll be back, it's probably going to be quite late" Brittany tells Rachel. She is going on a Christmas night out with her work colleagues so once they have dinner, they'll probably go for some drinks. "You don't have to wait up for me, ok."

"Ok well I guess I'll just see you when I see you then" Rachel smiles.

"Yeah, see you later" Brittany kisses Rachel's cheek before leaving. She heads straight to Quinn's apartment and they travel to the restaurant together to meet the others. "So who are you trying to impress tonight?" Brittany teases Quinn.

"I don't know what you mean" Quinn replies. "I'm not trying to impress anyone, I'm just dressing how I like to dress."

"Hmm…if you say so" Brittany says not really believing Quinn.

"It's true, I just want to look good and have fun. It's no big deal" Quinn states.

"Fine, whatever" Brittany says. "Let's go and have the best Christmas night out this company has ever seen" she says as they walk into the restaurant. As soon as they get to their table, their other friends are all there so they all greet one another.

"No Rachel tonight?" their colleague Clare asks.

"No she's too tired, she had a busy day at work so she just wants to relax" Brittany replies.

"Oh well, not to worry I guess. I'm sure we could still make sure you have fun" George says.

"Exactly so how about we order some drinks while we peruse the menu" Quinn suggests.

"Good idea" Brittany nods and they all order some drinks. Eventually they all decide what they would like to eat so the waitress takes their order.

"Hey, how's things with you and Rachel" Quinn whispers.

"Fine but I hate what this is doing to her" Brittany whispers back.

"I think you need to tell her the truth" Quinn states.

"How can I?" Brittany asks. "No matter what I do, it's going to hurt at least one person."

"Have you took any of my advice yet?" Quinn asks.

"Yes I have actually but can we not talk about this here. I don't want my night ruined" Brittany states. "I am trying to make things right and it's stressing me out so please can I have one night off?"

"Of course, I'm sorry" Quinn nods before quickly changing the subject to something else.

XXXXXXXX

"I think you've had enough to drink now Brittany, you really should be calling it a night" Quinn tells Brittany.

"No I want another drink" Brittany complains. She not completely out of it drunk, she's just had more than she should have.

"Well you're not getting one I'm afraid" Quinn replies. "You have had way too much already so we're going home" she says pulling on Brittany's arm to lead her outside.

"Home to your apartment?" Brittany queries.

"No, I am taking you home to your apartment and then I am going back to mine" Quinn tells Brittany.

"I don't want to go back to my apartment, Rachel will be there and she'll only annoy me about how much I've had to drink" Brittany replies. "I don't want another fight with her."

"But…" Quinn tries to tell Brittany she should go home but she interrupts.

"Please Quinn, be a good best friend and help me" Brittany pleads.

"Fine but you are texting Rachel to say you're staying at mine so she doesn't worry" Quinn says. She's not in the mood to fight either hence the reason she gave in so quickly.

"I will, don't worry" Brittany says before quickly pulling out her phone and texting Rachel. "Ok Rachel knows so let's go back to yours" she says.

"Right come on Britt, there's a cab over there" Quinn says as they quickly cross the street and get into the cab. She tells the driver the address and they head off.

"You know what, I think I'm going to talk to Santana before I go to your place" Brittany says suddenly, breaking the silence they had been in for five minutes.

"You're what?" Quinn asks surprised.

"Santana doesn't live too far from you so I'm going to talk to her first and then I'll be round to yours" Brittany states.

"You most certainly are not, have you seen the time?" Quinn says seriously.

"No I need to speak to her so you're not going to stop me" Brittany says jumping out of the cab as soon as it pulls up outside of Quinn's apartment building. "It's only up the road here so I'll be back soon, ok" she says while beginning to walk away.

"Brittany get back here, you're out of your mind" Quinn states following Brittany.

"I'm not, I won't have the courage to tell Santana the truth when I'm sober so I'm going to tell her just now" Brittany replies.

"Truth...wait a minute you're going to tell her about the situation you're in?" Quinn asks surprised.

"Yes so you go inside and I'll be there in a bit" Brittany says.

"Fine" Quinn says shaking her head. "I'll see you soon" she says walking inside.

"Yeah" Brittany nods and then heads to Santana's apartment. As soon as she gets there she bangs on the door but doesn't get a reply so she bangs on it again. Within a second of her banging on the door a second time, Santana answers with an expression across her face that's less than happy.

"Brittany what the hell are you doing here? You shouldn't be turning up at my home" Santana asks. "Any problems and we discuss them at my office, you can't come here to talk about the wedding and you most certainly shouldn't turn up at 3am either" she says.

"This isn't about the wedding; this is more on a personal basis" Brittany states.

"You stink of alcohol Brittany" Santana says frowning at the smell. "And more to the point, we don't have anything personal, I am a wedding planner you have hired, that's it. We're not friends anymore Brittany and you know that" she tells Brittany.

"I think I love you Santana" Brittany blurts out.

"I'm sorry, come again?" Santana asks laughing. "You're clearly intoxicated and not thinking properly."

"No I am well aware of what I'm saying, don't worry" Brittany replies.

"Santana why are you making all this noise, its 3am" a neighbour says coming out of their apartment.

"I'm sorry" Santana apologises to the neighbour. "Look Brittany come inside before we piss anyone else off" she says leading Brittany inside. "What the hell is going on with you, seriously?"

"I don't want to marry Rachel but I have to" Brittany states.

"What?" Santana asks confused as they sit down on the sofa.

"It's a really long story but to sum everything up, I am ruining my life to protect my family" Brittany replies.

"I've got all night Brittany so you better start explaining because none of this makes sense" Santana says, a mix between annoyed and confused.

"Before I say anything, I need to make sure you'll promise to hear me out before jumping to conclusions" Brittany says.

"Ok, I'll hear you out properly first" Santana nods.

"Thank you" Brittany smiles and a silence falls between them for a minute or so.

"You can start talking now, I know I said I have all night but I didn't mean I have all night to sit in silence" Santana states.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to think of the best way to phrase things and where to start" Brittany replies.

"Just start anywhere, I'm sure I'll figure out what you mean" Santana states and Brittany nods.

"My mom had breast cancer a few years ago" Brittany starts off.

"Oh Brittany" Santana says placing her hand on top of Brittany's. She did not expect Brittany to say that so she feels kind of bad for getting snappy with her moments ago.

"No its ok she's in remission now" Brittany states.

"I see, sorry I thought you meant…never mind, carry on" Santana says retracting her hand.

"Well as I say my mom got cancer a few years back and it was a really tough time for my family but most importantly my mom and dad" Brittany says. "My mom ended up being off work for months due to chemotherapy and things so our financial situation wasn't the greatest. The responsibility was onto my dad alone to provide for the family. I mean I was still living at home trying to make a go of my business so I had little money to spare because I put it all into my work."

"So what did Rachel help or something?" Santana asks not completely sure of how this is related to Brittany getting married.

"Well at the time I was dating Rachel" Brittany says. "Quinn, Rachel and I were all really good friends but something happened and Rachel and I started to have feelings for one another so flash forward a bit and we began dating" she says.

"Ok" Santana nods.

"Then things started to get a bit more serious and we became girlfriends so it was all going well for a while and Rachel helped me through the tough time when my mom was ill" Brittany states.

"I'm still confused" Santana says interrupting.

"Ok so because of the financial trouble we had, my dad had to work more" Brittany says. "He ended up going in on a business deal with Rachel's dad and brother because it seemed like a great opportunity for them and they were all friends. It's not like it was all for my dad's benefit, it would have got the Berry's name out there so it seemed a perfect opportunity all round."

"Oh right, I understand" Santana says beginning to connect the dots.

"Anyway they went in on this deal and were making lots of money so it was happiness all round for a while. My family's income was better and my mom started to get better as well so things were looking good until…" Brittany says taking a pause.

"Until what?" Santana asks.

"Until I fell out of love with Rachel" Brittany states.

"Hold on, how long ago was this?" Santana asks.

"About a year and a half ago" Brittany replies.

"Hold on, you haven't loved Rachel for over a year?" Santana asks to clarify.

"Unfortunately" Brittany sighs. "I mean I love her as one of my best friends because we've always been in one another's lives, I just don't love her in a romantic way anymore" she says.

"So why are you still with her and why on earth are you getting married to her?" Santana asks.

"Because the deal my dad made had a five year contract thing with the Berry's so if he pulled out or something happened, Rachel's brother is going to make sure my family lose everything, money wise I mean" Brittany says.

"Surely he can't do that" Santana says.

"I don't know but if I break Rachel's heart then her brother is going to make sure my dad pulls out of the contract and he'll be left for nothing. All the money my dad has made since the beginning will apparently be the Berry's if the contract is terminated" Brittany says.

"Is there no way your dad can keep his end of the contract even if you and Rachel did split?" Santana asks. "This just doesn't make sense" she shakes her head not understanding.

"Look my dad runs his own business, he has his own confectionary company so he has his own brand of chocolates and candies, you know stuff like that" Brittany says telling Santana for the first time about her family's business.

"Wait a second…" Santana smiles. "Does your dad own Pierce's Pieces?" she asks.

"Yeah, that's my dad's company. My grandparents owned a candy shop and my dad built up the business and ended up finding a niche in the market and built up his own confectionary line which began to grow over the years and is now a really popular business" Brittany replies.

"Oh my god, I love the chocolate covered candy they make" Santana smiles. "I cannot believe I didn't know that brand was your dad's, all the different kinds of candy are amazing."

"Well like I say, the business began to grow but when my mom got sick my dad struggled to cope on his own. I mean my mom doesn't work for the company as such but she does have a degree in accounting so she'd help with some of the financial issues so when she was ill she couldn't do that. There was also the fact my dad wanted to be with his wife as much as he could and be there for her so the business started declining slightly as my dad's priority was my mom" Brittany says.

"I understand" Santana nods. "So when the thing with the Berry's came along he jumped at the chance since it would help the business?" she asks.

"Exactly" Brittany smiles. "The Berry's own their own distillery where spirits and things are made and one of the products my dad's company manufacture is liqueur chocolates and with it being near Christmas time they thought about going in on a deal together where my dad would take a large chunk of the profit and the Berry's would take another" she says.

"I see what you're saying now so basically you've been led to believe that the Berry's can claim all of the money made from the product if the deal doesn't continue until the contract ends" Santana asks.

"Yeah, that's the problem and I can't have my dad's business to go under" Brittany says. "Matthew, that's Rachel's brother, he overheard a conversation I was having with my sister about how I wanted to break up with Rachel and this is how everything started."

"So let me get this clear, Rachel is in love with you and wants to be with you?" Santana asks.

"Yeah so if I ever break Rachel's heart then Matthew will ruin my dad's business" Brittany replies. "Everything just got worse when Rachel said she wanted to get married, I didn't know what to do and panicked and said yes" she shrugs.

"So I'm guessing everything is moving way too fast that you can't stop it. I mean I assume you would have tried to buy some time so that by the time the contract ends you wouldn't be married yet and could break up with Rachel then" Santana says.

"Yeah that was the plan until she hired you and got things moving" Brittany replies.

"I know you'll be going through some stuff but I feel sorry for Rachel in all of this, she thinks she's marrying the love of her life" Santana states.

"I know and no one feels worse than me about that. I hate doing this to Rachel but I can't destroy everything my dad has worked for" Brittany says. "Matthew wants my dad's business so he thinks the quicker I marry Rachel, the easier it will be since Rachel has married into my family but I'm not that stupid. As soon as the contract ends I'm afraid Rachel is going to be devastated but that's all Matthew's fault" she says.

"Is there no way you can talk to Rachel about this at all?" Santana asks.

"Not really, she thinks the sun shines out of Matthew's ass. She doesn't have a clue about that mischievous shit and if I say anything, chances are she'll talk to Matthew and my dad's business is fucked" Brittany says.

"I can't believe this is all happening, what kind of person does that. Can't he see he is ruining Rachel's life? His own sister is going to be heartbroken because of him and all he thinks about is money" Santana shakes her head.

"I don't know what to do anymore Santana, I don't know who to talk to without it backfiring and Matthew ending up with everything. I mean I'm not disrespecting Rachel but she just can't see it, she just can't see Matthew for who he really is" Brittany says.

"Look, I don't think any of this can happen. Surely a lawyer or someone could advise on this and sort things out" Santana says. She wants to give Brittany the benefit of the doubt but nothing seems to make sense. Surely no one can just demand your business and take it off of you whenever they feel like it. Santana thinks there must be some sort of legal action Brittany or her dad could take.

"The problem is, it's not all exactly above board" Brittany says. "I mean it's definitely not illegal but it's not quite as professional as it would be since they're friends so they cut a few corners to get the process moving."

"Oh I see" Santana says understanding.

"I know this seems like the weirdest thing ever but I don't know what else to do" Brittany states. "The reason Rachel and I fight all the time is because she's stressed about her dream wedding and I'm stressed about this whole thing. I don't want to hurt anyone but everything I do seems to do just that" she says.

"I'm guessing you weren't truly honest with me about how you felt about me" Santana says.

"When I said I didn't like you, I was lying because I did develop feelings for you" Brittany says. "If I did love Rachel I wouldn't have done what I did."

"It still doesn't make it right though, it just makes things even more complicated" Santana says.

"I know" Brittany agrees. "I didn't mean to put all this information on you because I know it's a lot to take in but I wanted you to know what was going on. The truth is I still really like you but I know I shouldn't when Rachel still loves me."

"Yeah I'm in a weird position now. I don't know how I can look Rachel in the eye after this, I just feel so sorry for her. She has done nothing wrong and suddenly she's going to be heartbroken" Santana says.

* * *

Let me know what you think, I hope the chapter made sense.


	8. Chapter 8

It's been a few days since Brittany told Santana the truth behind her marrying Rachel. Santana just doesn't know what to do because on the one hand she can see Brittany's telling the truth so she feels bad for her but on the other hand, Rachel is completely innocent in all of this and has no idea what has been going on so she feels bad for Rachel too. There has been very little contact between Santana, and Brittany and Rachel which Santana is glad about at the minute since she really doesn't know what to do. Santana is just about to email a client about something when her receptionist walks in the door.

"Brittany Pierce is here just now, is it ok for her to come through since she doesn't have an appointment?" the receptionist asks.

"Um…" Santana says thinking about it for a moment. She doesn't know what to say or how to act around Brittany so she could lie and say it isn't a convenient time to talk just now or she could just suck it up and talk to her.

"Brittany seemed quite insistent on seeing you" the receptionist says.

"Ok, send her through then" Santana sighs. Two seconds later Brittany walks through the door and the receptionist leaves.

"Hey" Brittany says quietly.

"Hi" Santana says just as equally quiet.

"I haven't talked you in a few days and you won't return any of my calls" Brittany says while hesitantly hanging around at the door.

"I'm sorry but I don't know how to handle this situation Brittany" Santana admits.

"That's exactly how I feel" Brittany says. "I can't decide which way to go that'll hurt Rachel the least because evidently she is going to get hurt somehow."

"Look come and sit down" Santana says while gesturing to the chair across from her desk. Brittany then goes and sits down. "I like Rachel and this situation has just made it ten times harder for me because every time I'm going to have to see her all I'm going to be thinking about is how all of this is a lie."

"I care so much for Rachel you know and if I knew of another way to make all this right then I would do it but it doesn't look like there is anything else I can do but marry her right now" Brittany replies.

"I just don't know what to say or do Brittany" Santana says honestly. She is at a loss as to what to do about any of this.

"I know I'm asking a lot of you but please can we just keep this between us right now" Brittany asks.

"How can I look Rachel in the eye Brittany?" Santana asks. "I can't just pretend you didn't say anything to me."

"Santana I have no other idea how to fix this so I'm going to have to marry Rachel so you might as well plan her dream wedding for her" Brittany says.

"How can I plan her wedding when I know she's going to be heartbroken in the end?" Santana questions.

"I am trying Santana to fix this without there having to be a wedding but so far I've come up with nothing so for right now we need to act normal and pretend nothing is wrong" Brittany says.

"We do have a few months yet before the wedding so perhaps we keep up the act until Christmas is over and then hopefully by then I've come up with a solution" Santana says. She thinks she must be out of her mind but for some reason she wants to help Brittany sort this. If they can at least get through Christmas as normally as they can and then come January they can hopefully find a way to sort things.

"Thank you" Brittany says gratefully.

"Is Rachel free this afternoon because I probably should have a meeting with her so we can get a few things for the 'wedding' sorted out" Santana says.

"Yeah she should be free, I'll let her know that you need to speak to her" Brittany replies.

XXXXXXXX

"So Rachel I asked you here today to tie up a few loose ends before Christmas arrives" Santana says as Rachel takes a seat. "I'd really like it if we could get back on track with the decisions because Christmas is a busy enough time for everyone so we don't want to add wedding planning to it" she says. Although Santana really hopes for both Brittany and Rachel's sakes that the wedding doesn't end up going ahead, she knows that there is a big possibility it could still happen so technically she does still need to plan the wedding as best she can.

"Yeah I agree, I do want as little stress as I can have during Christmas so I can enjoy it with my family" Rachel says.

"Ok so I still need those guest lists that you promised me the other day and we really need to sort out your dress. I hope you've got one picked now from the choices you narrowed down" Santana says.

"Well I'm almost there with the guest list now but I really can't decide between two dresses right now" Rachel says honestly.

"Like I say Rachel, Christmas is a week away so I'd really like things done by the weekend if it's all the same to you" Santana states.

"I know but how do you expect me to make a decision about something for the wedding within two days, it's just not…"

"Rachel I have a family and I have friends so I want to at least spend some time with them over the holiday period. I have come and gone with you a lot recently and while doing that I've pushed my family and friends aside. I need these decisions made by the weekend so I can actually have the week to myself and buy presents for the people I love since it is Christmas after all" Santana sighs in frustration.

"Fine, I'll do it by the weekend" Rachel says while standing up.

"Wait you can't leave right now, that's only two things that I've mentioned so we've still got a lot more to discuss" Santana says.

"I'll speak to Brittany tonight and we'll make sure we've got most of the decisions made. I think I know what else we need to do so I'll be in touch with you as soon as Brittany and I have discussed things" Rachel says.

"Um…ok" Santana nods. "I'll talk to you soon then" she says and Rachel leaves. As soon as the door is closed, Santana leans back in her chair and takes a deep breath. She didn't mean to snap at Rachel but she's finding it difficult to act normal when she knows this marriage isn't real.

XXXXXXXX

Brittany is at home going over some things she has to do for work the next day when Rachel comes through the door.

"I didn't think you were coming over tonight Rachel, I thought you had work things to be getting on with or something. I mean I know I'm very busy just now so I don't really have time to hang out" Brittany says.

"Well you're going to have to be un-busy then because we need to sort out things by the weekend for the wedding" Rachel says.

"I'm sorry but I can't right now, work is really hectic at the minute" Brittany replies.

"Yeah so is my work but that didn't stop Santana giving us a deadline. She wants us to sort out most of the decisions by the weekend so she can have some time off before Christmas because apparently she has been so busy with us that she has neglected her family" Rachel says.

"We have been a little indecisive recently so I suppose she has a point. We just need to make up our minds" Brittany states. "Although like I say, tonight isn't really the time to do that because I am really busy."

"Santana is acting really weird with me, have you done something to offend her Brittany?" Rachel asks.

"Of course not" Brittany states.

"I understand she wants time off but she seemed really off with me this afternoon and it's not like her" Rachel says.

"She probably does just want a quiet week to spend time with family and enjoy Christmas so perhaps she's just stressed out trying to get things done in the next few days" Brittany reasons.

"What she is asking us to do though is a bit much, how are we meant to make all these decisions by Saturday?" Rachel asks.

"Have we actually got that much to make?" Brittany asks. "I've gave you my guest list and the venue is sorted. I'll get onto my wedding dress tomorrow so really it's just you that needs to decide what you want because you know what I want."

"I just don't want to rush into anything Brittany, I don't want to make any rash decisions that I might regret" Rachel says.

"I understand completely what you mean" Brittany mutters.

"Huh?" Rachel asks.

"Never mind" Brittany says shaking her head. "Look how about I help you tomorrow and then at least that'll be it done" she suggests.

"Ok, thank you" Rachel smiles.

* * *

The next day, Brittany and Rachel manage to get most of the decisions make and Brittany sets up an appointment with Santana to talk about the wedding and let her know what they've decided. Rachel was going to go too but ended up having to go into work again so it's just going to be Brittany and Santana.

"Hey how are you?" Brittany asks as she walks into Santana's office.

"I'm ok I guess" Santana replies. "You?"

"Ok as well I suppose" Brittany says just as downbeat as Santana did. "I'm sort of glad Rachel couldn't make it today because it gives me a chance to talk to you" she says.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Santana asks.

"The situation with Rachel and I" Brittany replies. "I just need to apologise again for dragging you into this mess. I shouldn't have gotten drunk and said that stuff but at the same time I feel better that you know the truth because hopefully now you know that I didn't mean to hurt you in the beginning."

"I'm glad I know that you didn't mean to hurt me but I can't help but feel so pissed that you told me everything because now I don't know how to handle things" Santana admits. "I feel so bad for Rachel but I also feel so bad for you having to go through all of this for your family. I also hate myself right now for feeling how I feel."

"It's understandable that you feel pissed at me and feel bad for Rachel" Brittany says.

"I didn't mean those feelings, I meant the feelings I have for you. I hate that I have feelings for you because it's making everything worse" Santana says.

"You still have feelings for me?" Brittany questions.

"Knowing you and Rachel aren't real brought them all back because for some reason my brain seems to think its ok to keep thinking about you" Santana sighs. "I hate myself though because what kind of person am I if I'm glad you're not with Rachel when I know Rachel is going to be heartbroken?"

"Santana this is all my fault so you don't need to feel bad about anything" Brittany assures her.

"I can't help it though because I'd hate to be in Rachel's position and not know" Santana sighs. "Perhaps we should just stop talking about this just now and sort some of this wedding stuff because there's a high possibility there will be a wedding so we might as well get on with things."

"Yeah" Brittany nods in agreement.

"So do you have a full guest list for me now?" Santana asks and Brittany hands over the guest list. "Ok and what about the invitations, have you finalised what they will look like yet?" she asks.

"We have, we eventually went with this one, actually I eventually went with this one once Rachel just couldn't decide between two of them" Brittany tells her.

"Ok good that's another thing done. Now I know you decided on a dress because you emailed me the picture of it didn't you" Santana says and Brittany nods. "What about Rachel though, has she picked it yet?"

"She has but she doesn't want me to see it or know anything about it so she's going to have to fill you in on it at another point when I'm not here" Brittany says.

"Ok that's fair I guess" Santana nods.

* * *

It's Christmas day and Santana is having dinner with her family at her parent's house. She decided to spend the night before Christmas at her parent's house as well so she could open her gifts with them on Christmas morning instead of doing it alone in her own apartment. Her siblings did the same so it was like old times when they all used to live together.

After eating together, everyone decided to relax in the living room for a while to let them digest their food. Santana is just texting one of her friends when she notices she gets an incoming text from Brittany. She quickly finishes typing the text message to her friend and tells them she has to go before opening the text from Brittany.

From Brittany: Hey, it's Brittany. I just wanted to wish you a merry Christmas. Hope you have a good day!

To Brittany: Thanks. I didn't think I'd hear from you today but I hope you have a good day too.

From Brittany: I know this might sound weird so shoot me down if you want but can I see you today?

To Brittany: I don't think that's a very good idea.

From Brittany: That's ok, I thought you might say that.

To Brittany: I just don't think we should be socialising outside of work at the moment. It's hard enough knowing what I know so it'll only make it a thousand times harder if we were to become any closer.

From Brittany: That's fair enough. I probably should get back to my family now, goodnight Santana

To Brittany: Goodnight Brittany.

After thinking it over for a while, for some reason unknown to her Santana decides to text Brittany again and tell her she can meet her.

To Brittany: Meet me outside my apartment block in half an hour, ok?

From Brittany: ok, see you then. : )

XXXXXXXX

Brittany is patiently waiting outside of the building Santana's apartment is in when Santana walks over to her. She doesn't know what changed Santana's mind to see her but she's glad something did because she's had a pretty tough day and could do with having someone to talk to.

"Hey" Santana smiles.

"Hey" Brittany smiles back.

"Do you want to come inside or did you want to talk outside?" Santana asks.

"No I'll come inside" Brittany says and then they head upstairs to Santana's apartment. As soon as they get inside, Santana gets them a drink and then they sit in the living room together.

"How was dinner with your family?" Santana asks.

"Horrible because I kept watching everyone having fun and enjoying themselves and all I could think of was how much I'm hurting Rachel. She doesn't deserve all of this yet I can't destroy my family either" Brittany replies honestly.

"I see" Santana nods understanding.

"What about your family dinner, how was that?" Brittany asks.

"Probably just as horrible as yours because how can I be happy and enjoy Christmas when I'm not happy and I feel like such a bitch" Santana sighs.

"You have to stop blaming yourself because it's all my fault" Brittany says.

"I feel like just getting drunk right now so I don't have to think about things" Santana admits.

"Do that then" Brittany says. "Hey I might even join you" she laughs.

"I'll be right back with the wine then" Santana says while going to the kitchen to get the alcohol. As soon as she comes back with it, she fills up their glasses. They both had a little to drink at their parent's houses so it really doesn't take them long before they're starting to get a bit drunk.

"What?" Brittany asks when she sees Santana staring at her.

"I was just thinking even though Rachel is going to get hurt in all of this, I can see how much you hate it and how much you want to save your family. I totally get what you're doing and I can see how good a heart you have even though things are going to really get messy when Rachel finds out the truth" Santana says.

"At least someone gets it" Brittany sighs. "I've done some shitty things in my life but I never thought things would get this bad. I was only meant to date Rachel a little more until I figured out a plan and now look at me, I'm about to get married to her" she says shaking her head.

"It's only going to make us feel worse if we keep thinking about it so how about we forget about it for one night and keep drinking?" Santana suggests.

"Sounds like a great idea, fill me up" Brittany says holding her glass in front of Santana.

"Wow your eyes look so blue right now, it must be the lighting in here" Santana points out.

"Or it could be the company right now, my eyes light up whenever I'm around you" Brittany replies.

"Brittany, don't" Santana says seriously.

"You've told me yourself already that you still like me" Brittany says.

"I know but it doesn't mean we should do anything about it" Santana tells her.

"Really?" Brittany questions while moving closer to Santana.

"Yes really" Santana states.

"Your face is telling me a whole different story right now" Brittany says.

"Brittany…" before Santana can say anything else, Brittany leans in and kisses her.

"Tell me you didn't like it" Brittany says.

"I can't because I did like it" Santana says weakly. "You shouldn't have done that though" she points out.

"I can't help it" Brittany says honestly.

* * *

Rachel and Brittany are having a meeting with Santana to catch up on how things are going now that Christmas is over. Rachel wanted to see how the plans were getting on and what else there is to be sorted.

"There's been a problem with the venue Rachel" Santana says.

"There is?" Brittany asks confused.

"Yes there is a major problem" Santana says while discretely winking at Brittany but Brittany still fails to understand.

"What happened?" Rachel asks getting very upset that things could fall apart.

"They've double booked I'm afraid so you can't have the venue anymore" Santana replies.

"Well why are we the ones to miss out?" Brittany asks.

"Because…um…um…" Santana doesn't quite know what excuse to come up with.

"Because why Santana?" Rachel asks getting angry.

"Um…the other couple booked it first so it goes to them" Santana replies finally thinking of an answer.

"But the venue was one of the first things we booked, how can it suddenly be double booked?" Rachel asks shaking her head.

"I guess they were just even more organised than us" Santana shrugs.

"I need some air, this is just heart breaking" Rachel says while walking to the door.

"I'll come with you Rachel" Brittany says about to follow.

"No you can't" Santana rushes out quickly earning stares from both Rachel and Brittany. "I mean I need someone to sign something for me so if Rachel wants some air then it'll have to be you Brittany" she says.

"Ok" Brittany nods. Rachel then leaves to get some air. "So what do I have to sign?" she asks.

"Nothing, I just said that because I need to talk to you" Santana says. "The venue isn't actually double booked you know."

"Wait what?" Brittany says confused. "Why did you say it was?"

"Because it means you can delay the wedding a bit and this way we have extra time to figure out how we can fix things without you having to actually marry Rachel" Santana says.

"Oh right, I understand" Brittany says.

"Like I say I'm going to find you a way where all this can be fixed without you having to go through with the wedding but until then, we need to act normal around Rachel" Santana tells Brittany.

"Ok but why do you want to help me Santana?" Brittany asks.

"Because I still like you" Santana sighs in response.

"I thought you said we couldn't ever be anything?" Brittany asks.

"I know but that doesn't mean I've stopped liking you. It sounds so harsh but when you said you didn't love Rachel, a part of me was glad so my feelings will never go away that fast" Santana admits.

"Oh" Brittany says surprised.

* * *

Let me know what you think. I know it's been ages since I last updated this but I'm hoping to get back into it again.


End file.
